Life
by Gillian
Summary: Gohan blames himself for his Father's death and his personality takes a major change. What'll happen when he goes to highschool for the first time? Will be Gohan/Videl and rating may change. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Well I've got Chapter 2 here! If the story sucks please tell me! I mean, I don't want to keep writing a crappy story… or do I? If you dislike it email me ok? Don't put it in a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I asked for Christmas to own Dragonball Z but things never work out the way you want them to.  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan killed Cell and seems to be blaming himself for his Fathers death. Piccolo and the others are going to summon the Eternal Dragon.  
  
Note: ____________ means change of scene and ' means a thought of another character besides Gohan.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Gohan watched to make sure he was alone. He knew everyone had good intentions. They were all probably worried about him but he didn't seem to care. He started thinking about his life and he realized that everybody he loved always got hurt. No matter what he did, someone died.  
  
"Why does it have to be this way?" Gohan had tears running down his face. He was still in Super Saiya-Jin 2 form and brushed some hair out of his face. He stood up and looked around. Then he saw it. #16's head was on the ground crushed as Cell had left it. Something in Gohan snapped as soon as he saw it. His eyes went from aqua to red though his hair stayed the same. He slowly started powering up while walking over to 16's head. He stood over it looking at the pieces. The tears had stopped flowing. "You helped him. You helped Cell." Gohan had a small energy ball growing in his hand and blasted away 16's head.  
  
"YOU ALL HELPED HIM!" Gohan was screaming now. He started getting very angry; angrier than he had ever been in his life was now blind with rage. He let a scream of rage and started blowing up everything he saw. Fortunately he was alone and only the Earth felt his anger. Gohan was in the air about to blow a mountain to smithereens when he saw a piece of his Father's gi.  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong," stated Piccolo. After summoning the Eternal Dragon Trunks and 18 were back to life. Vegeta had been healed and just now they were sensing Gohan's power change. Vegeta's head shot up when he noticed this also. "You're damn right something is wrong Namek!" Vegeta snarled. Everyone turned towards Vegeta. "What do you mean? Is Cell still alive?" Krillin said in a panicked voice. "No you idiot he is not! It's Gohan. Can't you all feel it? He has changed and we need to get to him before he kills us all!" Vegeta gave everyone looks that said 'lets go now or I'll get you later'. Piccolo nodded and he and Vegeta took off flying. Trunks and Krillin soon took off after them still not knowing what was going on.  
  
As soon as Krillin and Trunks caught up they started asking questions. "What's going on? Why is Gohan going to kill us? WHATS HAPPENED?????" "Oh shut up the both of you. If you listen I will tell you. Even the Namek doesn't know," spat Vegeta. "I have a name you know," Piccolo said. 'Why am I always The Namek? Geez… is it really hard to remember Piccolo?' he thought. "Quiet you. This is no time for you're whining." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Anyway, about Gohan. The boy has much more Saiyin in him then any of us could have seen. Right now he is in a state called "Verve". Only the Saiyins can reach this state. Since most Saiyins have trouble showing their "true feelings" (A/N -Does Vegeta show his true feelings? Nope nope!) and when something dramatic happens to them they can become a Verve. Now, it all depends on how they take it. Many dramatic things happen to Saiyins but they never become a Verve. It takes something so dramatic that it tears apart at our soul and we have to release this pain. Fortunately, you can only become a Verve twice in your life."  
  
Everyone was giving this some thought. "But why is this so bad? And how come a 'Verve' is a way of showing that they are angry or sad?" Krillin asked. Personally he didn't understand this at all. 'I'm working with idiots' thought Vegeta. "Listen, we keep our feelings bottled up. When we express them we get more powerful as Gohan (A/N-unfortunately for Vegeta) showed when he became Super Saiya-Jin 2. We release our anger but everything else stays inside. Gohan is going through pain we couldn't even to begin to imagine. Now do you imbeciles understand?" Vegeta was getting annoyed with them.  
  
Piccolo started, "So when you keep to much sadness and anger inside(1) you become a being of utter destruction?" "Finally! Someone understands!" Vegeta ALMOST cracked a smile. "How do we stop this?" questioned Trunks. "Show him something that belongs to Kakorott."  
  
  
  
Gohan just stayed there floating in the sky. A ripped part of his Father's gi was on the mountain. He guessed it had ripped when he fought Cell. The rush he had felt just moments ago disappeared. His eyes returned to aqua, which soon turned to black as he dropped from Super Saiyin. He felt even worse than he had before. Everything that had made the young warrior turn into a Verve just attacked at his heart. Before he knew it he dropped out the sky and landed on his knees.  
  
In the distance Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin had stopped flying. They had seen the piece of Goku's clothing and saw that young Gohan had noticed it. "A Verve isn't very different from a Super Saiyin. The eyes just change colour," stated Trunks. "Maybe so but the person loses control which isn't very good when you belong to the most superior race in the universe. Even though he is only a half-breed…" said Vegeta. "Shouldn't we go over to see him?" asked Krillin. "No," said Piccolo. "He needs time. We will just wait from a distance."  
  
Gohan had tears running freely down his face. He wasn't sobbing; just tears. He was shaking slightly and stood to his feet. He then started running as fast as he could towards the piece of cloth that lay on the huge rock. He then went off balance and fell to the ground. It hurt like hell but he got right back up and fell again. He was shaking so bad that he couldn't even keep his balance up. He crawled as fast as he could skinning his knees to reach the cloth. He grabbed it in his right hand and pulled it close to his heart. "Father…"  
  
Gohan was now sobbing uncontrollably. Next thing he knew what was happening he had four figures standing behind him. "It's time to go Gohan," said Piccolo. If Piccolo has a choice he would have left the boy until he was stable but Vegeta had said that he needed to get out of here. The boy could become too depressed and maybe do the unthinkable. Gohan slowly stood up. He turned his face towards Piccolo, his mentor, and nodded.  
  
Trunks looked at the boy. He wasn't sobbing anymore and this confused him. He had only been sobbing for about five minutes before they came over and now he had stopped. 'Too quickly' thought Trunks.  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Gohan was standing in front of his home. Trunks and Krillin had talked to Gohan about what had happened and he wasn't crying anymore. In fact, as soon as they started talking to him he stopped crying. It was as if his heart had hardened. "If only I hadn't killed my Father… I wouldn't have to tell mom." Gohan took a deep breath and walked inside.  
  
As soon as Chi Chi heard the door open she flung herself around Gohan. "Gohan where have you been? It's so late! Where's your Father honey?" Gohan gave her a look that said it all. "He's dead… I killed him." At the moment he finished saying that something struck the back of his neck knocking him out.  
  
Behind Gohan stood Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was crying and ran to Chi Chi giving her a hug. Chi Chi was crying and hollering while Vegeta picked Gohan up and took him over to the couch. "Is it true? IS IT TRUE?" Chi Chi screamed in between sobs. "DID HE REALLY KILL MY GOKU?????" Vegeta had had enough of this shouting. "NO HE DIDN'T AND STOP YOU'RE SHOUTING!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Bulma then took the crying Chi Chi over to the couch opposite Gohan and told her everything. Vegeta had told Bulma what happened because he knew Gohan would have trouble. Bulma told her how Gohan blamed himself and that this wasn't something that would go away in a day or two. Chi Chi understood and she didn't blame her son. She loved her son more than anything in the world and was glad that he was alive.  
  
After many hours of talking and understanding the whole situation, Chi Chi still felt very depressed. She had lost her only love, and would have to act happy to make her son feel happy. She had to make many sacrifices, and not being able to be sad with her son around was one of them.  
  
"Bulma… I have something to tell you." Chi Chi said. Gohan was still knocked out and Vegeta was standing in the corner as usual. "Before Goku went to fight, something happened." Bulma gave her a look that said 'tell me already!' "Bulma… I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
Ahhhhhhh! Another Chapter finished! I kinda had to rush the last part; my sister wants me to get off the computer! Tell me what you think of this chapter and remember, if you dislike it send me emails to:  
  
Son_Gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
I might take some of your suggestions to make it a better story and if someone can come up with a better title them tell me!  
  
Next Chapter: Not sure yet! =P  
  
Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello hello! My name is Gillian (pronounced Jillian) and this happens to be my first fan fic! I've read many stories about Gohan and Videl (my favorite DBZ couple!) and I've decided to take a stab at writing one. Hope you like the first chapter! =)  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are Dragonball Z animation book #'s 3, 5, and the special edition, my Goku action figure, 2 wall scrolls and a poster, and volumes 1-8 Viz comics. Plus some DVD's… soon to be more! GWHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
Note: This story starts off at the Cell Games right at Goku's death. I'm going to change a few things when Cell was around… I mean what the hell? It's my story and I can do anything I want! Gohan and Videl in later chapters!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Good bye, my son". The words pierced threw Gohan's heart as his father disappeared before his eyes. Gohan stared in horror as his father gave his own life for Gohan's mistake. "Why… why didn't I listen to him? He's dead now… all because of me".  
  
Gohan did not cry. He was too shocked. He stayed on his knees not moving. "How could I? How could I have been so stupid? How…." Gohan was cut off in mid sentence. "GOHAN!" Krillin yelled. I looked up in front of me. There, standing in front of me was the being that caused me unbearable pain. Cell.  
  
"Well Gohan, thought you could get rid of me that easily?" He said in a cocky tone. "H…how?" I was stunned. My Father gave his life. How is he still alive? He laughed at me. "When your idiotic Father tried to rid of me one of my cells lived on. It only takes one cell for me to regenerate. I didn't think I would return to my Perfect form though, I am quite pleased. Now it is time to finish you off!"  
  
He kicked the side of my head making me fly through a pile of rocks. My anger was starting to build. He came at me with a head on assault. I fought back but he had the edge over me.  
  
"Out of the way brat!" spat Vegeta. Vegeta wanted to fight Cell again. I knew it was useless for Vegeta to win but the man did have pride. He wanted to be the one to take down Cell; the being that made Goku his archrival never to be able to come back.  
  
Vegeta attacked Cell. I saw that Cell wasn't even trying. Vegeta was just a toy. I was off to one side watching. Why I didn't stop Vegeta I don't know. I guess I wanted him to release some anger he was feeling. Vegeta was fighting better than he had before. Anger seemed to make Saiyins be better fighters.  
  
Before long Vegeta was down. He was sprawled on the ground in an uncomfortable position. "This is the end of you, Vegeta" Cell said. He was powering up an attack. I couldn't let Vegeta die, not this way. Not by the being that killed so many others. "VEGETA!!!!!!" I yelled. I flew as fast as I could as Cell let off his beam. I reached Vegeta but I was hit. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. My left arm was damaged very badly. I looked over at Vegeta. He had not been hit, but unfortunately I had. No senzu beans were left so I would have to think of something quick.  
  
"Gohan. Enough of this pointless fighting. I will end all of this with one blast against you. It's time for you to meet the same fate as your Father, DEATH!" Cell said this with intimidation. I had no other choice except to fight. Cell started his ultimate attack. I had no other choice but to fight. I raised my right hand and started chanting, "KA…ME…HA…ME…" Cell started saying "IT'S…TIME…FOR…YOU TO…." We both reached our attacks full power at the same time. We cried in unison, "HA!!!!!!" and "DIE!!!!!!!!" Our attacks hit head on. Cell's pink light was crashing against my blue. We both struggled for a bit and then Cell raised his to the next level. He started to over power me when I heard, "Gohan. What are you doing?" Our attacks started to grow wider breaking up more of the Earth's ground. "Father?" I thought I was going crazy. "Yes son it's me." "Dad…" "Gohan you have much more power than this. What are you waiting for? Finish Cell off!" Cell's attack was gaining on mine. In fact, he was too close for comfort with his attack.  
  
"I'm using my full power dad!" "Gohan, what are you afraid of?" "What?" What kind of question was that at a time like this? "Listen here son, I know your afraid that you're power will destroy the Earth but if you don't finish Cell off think of all the people who are going die. He doesn't deserve to live." My Father was very convincing, when it mattered.  
  
Meanwhile, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha had been trying to distract Cell. My Father noticed this. "Release your full power, everything you've got when I tell you, Ok?" "O…Ok." I was very confused until I saw what was happening on Cell's side. He was being hit with multiple attacks but they weren't strong at all. Cell looked away for just a second. "NOW GOHAN NOW!" My Father yelled. I released everything I had. Cell looked back at me and saw his attack slowly disintegrate in front of him.  
  
"What? How? Where did you get that power???" Cell seemed to be scared. He had already released all of his energy into his attack but mine over powered. My Kamehameha hit Cell and he died into nothingness.  
  
I did it. I DID IT! I defeated Cell! Me and my Fath… then it hit me. He was gone. Goku the greatest fighter, my dad, was dead. He wasn't coming back. He had died already and couldn't be brought back. All because of me. The happiness of defeating Cell whom I loathed was gone. So what if I killed Cell? It was a stupid fight. I had lost my best friend, my Father. The person I loved more than anyone else in the world.  
  
"Gohan." It was Piccolo. "It's time to go." "No… I'm not leaving." I needed to stay. I had all this anger inside of myself and needed to release it. "Leave me, all of you. Just go away." Piccolo got a sad look in his eyes. He cared for the boy but knew that he needed to be alone. Especially before he told Chi Chi what happened. "Alright Gohan. Just don't do anything your Father wouldn't do." My Father… "LEAVE!" I could feel the tears now starting. Piccolo turned to leave. He saw everyone flying over. He gave them a stern look that said to stay away and they stopped in mid flight to wait for him.  
  
Piccolo flew over to the group where they were carrying Vegeta, Trunks, and #18. Krillin was the first to speak. "What's wrong Piccolo? Why is Gohan over there?" "He needs time alone. Come on, we need to summon the Eternal Dragon."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan flips out and tells Chi Chi what happened.  
  
Well what do you think? Is it good? Do you want another Chapter? Well Im going to put it up anyway. =)  
  
Don't forget to review! Although this story is new I will have a mailing list telling when chapters are updated. If any of you want on, email me at:  
  
Son_Gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey everyone!   
I read your reviews and am very pleased that you all seem to like my story! Ok Ok I know that the whole "Verve" thing was kind of corny but I needed to put something! I have major writers block while writing my chapters. And I know the name is weird. I was listening to a song by The Verve when I was writing this and couldn't think of a name so I decided on that. Oh, and if you think that I shouldn't have the Verve come up again please tell me! I do am to please all you people! I'm am using a different computer to write this chapter it doesn't have microsoft word so if I have numerous errors I am so sorry! My sister broke my regular computer (You take out the hard drive AFTER you turn off the computer!) and I'm stuck with this. Sorry if the writing of this story is confusing to Midnight Shadow. I will try on Chpater to make it less confusing but since I'm on a different computer I'm not going to bother. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Dragonball Z. *Crys uncontrollably*  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan became a Verve but is now back too normal but he still blames himself for his Father's death. Chi Chi told Bulma that she is pregnant.  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
"You're... You're WHAT?" Bulma practically screamed the last part. Vegeta was now looking at Chi Chi as if the woman had gone insane. "How... how far along are you?" Bulma said in a exassperated voice. "About 6 months" stated Chi Chi. Vegeta walked over to where the two women were sitting. "Does Gohan know?" said Vegeta. "No, he doesn't. I found out after they had been away with all of their training."  
  
Chi Chi looked over to her son who was still on the couch. Tears were brought to her eyes as she could see pain written all over the distrought boy. 'How is he going to take this?' she thought. She was afraid that Gohan's attitude was going to change and that his brother or sister would never get to see the real Gohan; just the one full of pain.  
  
"Bulma, do you think Gohan will be Ok?" Asked Chi Chi. Bulma replied, "Of course he will. He is a fighter. He'll get through this; we'll all get through this." "Are you going to let the boy train anymore?" Vegeta spoke. Chi Chi got a scowl on her face. "I don't want him too. Look at where all of this fighting got us! Goku is dead, several other people were dead, and Gohan blames himself! His studies are way too important for fighting."  
  
"He needs too. He needs to get rid of his anger some how or it will build up and we don't want that. He will become happier if he fights, something to distract him. He can come train with me; I need a worthy opponent." Vegeta said. Chi Chi and Bulma both looked at Vegeta. It was odd at how caring he could be at times.  
  
Chi Chi gave this some thought. "Fine but only because it will help him. He can train after he studies." "You're making a wise decision" stated Vegeta. On the couch opposite the 3 adults, Gohan began to stir.  
  
"Gohan?" Chi Chi said. Slowly the young warrior opened his eyes to find that he was in his home. "What... what happened?" he asked. "You pasted out" Vegeta said emotinessly.  
  
Suddenly Gohan remembered what happened earlier that day. Cell... his Father... his mother... He slowly sat up and let his head sag. Gohan then looked over at his mother. Her eyes... they seemed so sad. He had caused this pain. Something in his heart shattered when he saw her eyes. To him they looked so sad and empty at the same time. It was as if she was mad at him; he took the love of her life away. Gohan had tears brimming in his eyes. He hated the look that she had. He put his head down so he couldn't see 'the look'.  
  
The next thing Gohan felt was a pair of arms wrapping around him. He saw that it was his Mother. "It's alright dear, you're home now" said Chi Chi. Bulma and Vegeta decided that they should leave as to give Gohan time with his Mother. "I'm sorry," was all Gohan said. Chi Chi noticed that his voice had no emotion too it. "It's not you're fault honey. It's no one's fault," Chi Chi said soothingly.   
  
Gohan noticed no anger came from her. She was only giving comfort. Why is she doing this? Why doesn't she hate me? I killed Dad... no matter what anyone says it was my fault. He thought back to how her eyes looked, so much pain yet she acted as if nothing bad had happened. Gohan looked up into her eyes. The pain was there but then there was comfort. He couldn't take it anymore and broke down into her arms.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over the next 2 weeks Chi Chi noticed that Gohan was very emotionless. He still did his studies, and ate tons as Saiyins do but there was the obvious change. She had had many talks with him about how this wasn't his fault but there was no mistaking it, he would have to get over this by himself. Piccolo had stopped by yesterday and talked with Gohan and this helped a little. Gohan looked up to Piccolo but only so much Piccolo said Gohan would listen to right now.  
  
Chi Chi still hadn't told Gohan about the baby. She was afraid at how he would react and wanted him to start feeling a bit better and then she would tell him.   
  
She had been very sad when she heard that Goku was gone. He wouldn't be able to see their new born child and this hurt her. She tried to act normal around Gohan but sometimes it got hard and she just had to cry. She did this after leaving Gohan to his lonesome though. She thought that if he saw her cry, he would feel even worse.  
  
Just then Gohan exited his room. "Done you're studies dear?" "Yes mom," said Gohan. Chi Chi had had enough of this. She was going to tell Gohan about the baby.  
  
"Gohan, please sit down on the couch. I have something to tell you," Chi Chi said. Gohan did as he was told although he did it looking uninterested. "Gohan, I'm pregnant." Chi Chi said flatly. She wasn't one to beat around the bush you know. Gohan looked at her stunned. "You're... you're... having another child?" Gohan said. He was shocked beyound belief.   
  
"Yes Gohan I am. I am having another child and he/she will have a happy life you hear? You better perk up when this baby comes because it would hurt them if they saw you upset. They will look up to you and you know that." Chi Chi stated. She was tired of having Gohan mope around. The more she thought of it now, this should cheer him up! To have someone happy running around the house that would make him smile. Chi Chi went on, "I know it's hard for you right now, well, it's hard for both of us but we need to make sure you're sibling has a wonderful life. You understand?"  
  
Gohan was even more shocked at how his mother was telling him to be 'happier'. "I understand," said Gohan. He walked back to his room quietly. He closed the door and slid down to the floor. He then started thinking about the baby. "He wont have a Father... all he'll have is a Mother and a murdering brother..." Gohan expected the tears to come but they didn't. He started noticing that he didn't cry anymore. After the first week he had just stopped. He thought that he had cried himself out, no more tears left to shed.   
  
He was watching the news one day and saw that several people had died in a bombing and usually he would feel for the families but he didn't. He just sat there watching the screen seeing people cry but he felt no sympathy. He started thinking that his heart had hardened from all the pain he was experiencing. He hated it but couldn't help it. Only time would let his open wounds heal.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Gohan's Mother entered his room while he was studying Calculus. "Gohan?" "Yes Mother?" he said not looking up from his work. "Vegeta wants you to go over to his house so you two can train. Is that Ok?" Chi Chi said. Gohan could tell by his mom's voice that she wanted him to go and he didn't want her thinking that he was helpless in his time of healing. "I guess. Just let me finish up here all right?" He saw a smile go over his Mother's face. 'He's so dedicated to his studies!' Chi Chi thought.  
  
When Gohan had finished he changed into an old gi he had laying around and flew over to Vegeta's. He used to love to fly. It used to give him a sense of being free, but now his mind was clouded with thoughts that he didn't feel it. When he reached Vegeta's place he knocked on the front door.  
  
Bulma answered it. "Gohan! Please come in!" she said happily. "Vegeta asked me to come, where is he?" Bulma sensed hurt in the child's voice. 'He still must be upset. Hopefully Vegeta can help him.' "He's in the gravity room. Just go on in." she said. Gohan nodded and proceeded to walk to the gravity room. Before he could get very far Bulma called out, "Gohan?" he turned around just to be embraced by Bulma. "We love you Gohan and don't blame you for any of this. You know that right?" He hugged her back saying, "Yes." They let go of eachother and Gohan saw a tear fall from Bulma. "Well, Go on and find Vegeta ok?" "Yes." Gohan turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew... finished this chapter. I started thinking and thought that I don't really need a mailing list since I update everyday! As we can all tell Gohan is still in his depressed state but hopefully things will change!  
  
Next Chapter: Chi Chi has Goten! That's all I know so far... check back soon for updates!  
  
Dont forget to review! Tell me what you liked and disliked! Although if you totally hated this chapter email me and tell me why at:  
  
son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey! Well here we are on Chapter 4. These chapters go by so fast... *sniff*. Anyway, it seems that people like this story! Although I've really only had about 5 people actually read the story it still means so much to me! 10 reviews doesn't seem like much but to me it does! Now I just have to find out the secret that people with 500 reviews have... could it be good writing? Nah, can't be! I'll have to think about this for awhile. Ooo! Today I found out I made English Honors! Go me! I failed the first test to get in but passed the second! Woo! I'm pretty happy about that as you can tell. Oh and I'm still on the 'other' computer so if I wanted to change the format this would have to come out a bit later but don't you want a chapter out quickly? Tell you're friends about the story k? Well enough of me, lets get on with the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Dragonball Z when Gohan is real and dating me. This will happen very soon... GWHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan is still depressed but seems to getting on. Chi Chi told him about the baby and he was shocked. He is now at Vegeta's to train.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Gohan was walking through the Briefs mansion when he came upon a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a white steel door. He walked slowly up to the door and stood there. He had only been in here once, with his Father. They decided to have some fun before Cell. There spar had been quick, but Gohan enjoyed every moment of it. But now it was different.  
  
He opened the door and walked into the room. He spotted Vegeta off to one side. "I was wondering when you would come in here," Vegeta said. Sensing ki was something Vegeta did constantly. Gohan thought it was a way for Vegeta to keep track of people.  
  
"Well I'm here now." Vegeta took note of his voice. 'So empty' he thought. "What ever kid. You're here to train and that's what we are going to do. Think you can handle 500 times gravity?" Vegeta said with a smirk. Gohan didn't say anything.  
  
Vegeta pressed some switches on the control panel and then the room got much heavier. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyin as too not feel much of the effect but Gohan sat on the floor struggling to get up.  
  
"Power up" Vegeta told Gohan. "No. I don't need too. I can take it." 'This kid is stupid. I'll kill him if he doesn't. Better show him that I just might.' Vegeta hated not being in control of such a young thing.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Gohan with his yellow aura surrounding him. He picked up Gohan by the front of his shirt. "I said power up" Vegeta said in a demanding voice.  
  
Gohan looked Vegeta hard in the eyes. It was a menacing look that took Vegeta by suprise. Vegeta wasn't one to be patient and punched Gohan in the face and dropped him.  
  
Gohan sat on the floor straining his muscles just to be upright. He had blood coming from his lip. He wiped it away and powered up to the first level. Gohan suddenly felt as if his heart had been ripped in half. His mind was flooded with pictures of Cell beating his Father... the blood. He saw images of himself not listening, hearing his Father's voice to stop the fighting but he didn't listen. He saw his Father's smile just before he left... and died.  
  
He remembered Trunks dying. He saw Cell insult everything he worked for... he saw his Mother's eyes, so empty. The images flooded his mind and he began screaming for them to leave. "STOP! Please just STOP IT!" he yelled.  
  
Vegeta looked at the screaming boy on the floor. He knew he had made a mistake. He didn't dare try to get close to him, but to just let him get over it on his own. He guessed the boy hadn't turned into a Super Saiyin since the battle.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Gohan never turn Super Saiyin again; it would be a waste of a warrior. "Gohan..." Vegeta started but never got to finish.  
  
They... wont... stop... coming.... The images over loaded Gohan's mind. He had no idea it would have been like this. His power kept rising but the images didn't stop. Finally it was too much for him. He heard Vegeta say his name and he exploded with anger.  
  
Vegeta stared in shock as Gohan yelled and the room was full of blinding light. He could feel the boys power increasing rapidly and Vegeta started to back away. The light vanished and Vegeta saw Gohan standing with his hair longer than it had been meaning only one thing. Gohan was Super Saiyia- jin 2 and alone with Vegeta.  
  
Gohan flew at Vegeta. Of course Vegeta didn't even see him move before it was too late. He felt a surging pain in his back as he flew into the wall. Gohan then went on with a full assualt. Vegeta did his best to dodge Gohan but to no avail. Gohan felt his oppenents power decreasing rapidly with every blow.  
  
Vegeta had to come up with something. The kid was going to kill him in a matter of minutes if he didn't. Then it hit him. Vegeta called out, "KAKOROTT" and immediatly Gohan's head spun around to look for him. Vegeta used the last of his strength to hit Gohan in the neck making him unconsious.  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor. He was covered in blood and had numerous broken bones. 'If someone doesn't come I'm going to die...' then he felt Bulma's ki. She opened the gravity room door shutting off the gravity. "Vegeta I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinne... OH MY GOD!" Bulma screamed. She ran over to Vegeta. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Get... me... a senzu... bean" he breathed.  
  
Luckily for him Bulma had one on her person. She gave it to Vegeta who took awhile to chew it because of his conditon. Bulma watched as her badly beaten husband stood up with ease. She looked over to Gohan and saw him unconsious in his normal state.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma said. "Gohan powered up and then he flipped. The brat almost killed me. Take him to rest in the guest room and tell his mother he will be coming back tomorrow," and with that Vegeta left the room leaving a confused Bulma behind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan awoke several hours later to find himself in a unfamiliar area. He started to panic when Bulma walked in. "Where am I?" he said getting straight to the point.  
  
"You're in one of our many guest rooms and I must say I decorated it very well eh Gohan?" the older woman said cheerfully. "I'll be back in a half hour so you just rest up ok?" The boy nodded and she left.  
  
Gohan layed back down and began to wonder why he was here. He remembered Vegeta telling him to power up and then he saw the images and.... The images. Gohan remembered clearly now what happened. He saw things he regretted every being apart of. He hated them with a passion.  
  
He then remembered Vegeta. He remembered beating him to a bloody pulp but Gohan didn't care. He knew if only made Vegeta stronger so he didn't mind but this got Gohan thinking. What if one day he does this to someone he doesn't want to hurt? Gohan knew what had to be done.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan went back to the Briefs house everyday after his homework and trained with Vegeta. He needed to control this and it was slowly getting better. Vegeta was at deaths door about 50 times before Gohan started to control it.  
  
Actually, he wasn't really controlling it. All he could do was push the images aside but he wasn't very good at that. Some days when he saw these images he fainted, not being able to take it. Other times he started shaking uncontrollably and feared everything. It wasn't until one day he learned to push them away.  
  
He was with Vegeta one day who was in the worst mood possible. Everything made Vegeta mad and Bulma getting angry with him because he was angry with her didn't make things any better for him.  
  
Gohan was a Super Saiyin and was fighting with the pictures. They kept coming and he couldn't do anything about it. He started attacking Vegeta (he was sometimes capable of attacking Vegeta without powering up full) and Vegeta had become much stronger and fought back. Suddenly the gravity room shut down.  
  
No one had walked in and Vegeta was mad as hell. I was still coming at him when all of a sudden he yelled, "IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!!" and punched my in the face. I sat up still in Super mode and realized that the images were gone. Vegeta didn't notice because he was trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
He then caught sight of me. "What's wrong with you?" he spat. I stood up and walked over to him. "They're gone" was all I said before I walked out. Vegeta stared at the back of me with his jaw hanging.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
When I was home that night I turned on the television. My Mother looked at what I was watching and put her hand over heart. "Oh my God! That's terrible!" There was a building blown up killing 57 people and 2 planes crashed due to a malfunction. I sat there staring at the box in-front of me. Even though the images were gone, my heart had not softened. Those people don't know what pain is.  
  
I turned off the t.v getting annoyed with it. Those people will never what real pain feels like unless they have everyone they love die.  
  
After that thought there was a knock on the door. Chi Chi went and answered it. "Oh hello Bulma! Vegeta! What did you do with Trunks tonight?" I remembered that the Briefs had a son. I hadn't seen him when I went over there so never really thought of the little guy.  
  
"Babysitter of course! My my Chi Chi you're really filling out!" Bulma said. "Well I am due in a couple of days you know! Don't be so suprised." Bulma and Chi Chi continued on this was for about ten minutes. Vegeta made himself comfy in his usual corner.  
  
"Oh... Oh no..." Chi Chi started saying. I looked over at my Mother from the couch and saw that she was holding her stomache. "Chi Chi you're.... you're..." "In labour" Vegeta finished off Bulma's sentence.  
  
I looked over my Mother with wide eyes not knowing what was really going on but I knew that in 5 minutes we were in the car on our way to Satan City Hospital.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta and I sat outside my Mother's room for 12 hours. Vegeta had tried to leave but Bulma had made the poor man stay. I was curious as to what was happening in the room until a doctor came out.  
  
"Well it's time for you 2 to go on in," said the doctor in a low voice. I walked in and cracked a smile; the first in months. I saw a baby boy being cradled in my mother's arms. "Wha... what's his name?" I stuttered. "Son Goten. Isn't he beautiful?" my Mother said.  
  
A feeling of happiness came over me. He looked so much like my Father. I would have thought that I would've been upset but seeing my little brother gave me happiness. He looked so happy. Just sitting there, without a care in the world. So, happy. I wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him, even me.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Done! Finally! This one took me awhile. I was gonna add more but decided to make it into Chapter 5. be happy everyone!  
  
Next Chapter: Will be short and just talks about Gohan. Kinda boreing I think.  
  
Dont forget to review! Tell me what you liked and disliked! Although if you totally hated this chapter email me and tell me why at:  
  
son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I hope that this chapter is short so that we can get on with highschool in the next chap!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me dont own DBZ ya?  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Goten was born! Gohan got over his images!  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the first year Goten was a pain. Crying constantly, always eating, needing attention but I loved the little guy. He made my life better. I had started noticing that my heart had softened, but only for my family. I didn't go to the city much but when I did my heart was as hard as rock and I was emotionless. I didn't mind though because I wasn't usally there.  
  
Over the next couple of years, Goten was very active. He had become best friends with Trunks which made the two monsters to be around. I still went to Vegeta's after studying and the images had only come back a couple of times. Vegeta and I grew equal in our strength but we were much stronger than ever. He was able to become Super Saiya-jin 2 and we were unbeatable.  
  
When Goten was 2 I learned that a man named Hercule Satan had claimed to defeat Cell. I was shocked at first and angry with him but realized that there was no point. I could take him any day... and I might. (A/N- Sorry, just had to include that part)  
  
I still have my hard times. I find that I can go for weeks being emotionless towards my family and especially on that god for saken day. On these days I try to train with Vegeta, to release some of the pain.  
  
Now I am 16 years old and I study and train. Not a bad life eh?  
  
"Gohan! I need you to come here for a minute!" my Mother yelled. Gohan walked in the room where his mother was. "I have a suprise for you honey! It was part Bulma's idea and we think it would be best for. How would you...." the end of her sentence didn't seem to be coming around any time soon. "Just tell me!" I said. "....Like to go to highschool?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that was short but had to be done. Gohan might seem out of character but remember: He is emotionless around city people, still blames himself for his Father's death, and is strong and smart. Don't forget!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Not telling!  
  
  
  
Remember to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! Well here we are on Chapter 6. Hmm… that's a lot of Chapters in such a short time eh? I've seen some fics update once a month, which really sucks if you like the story. I was supposed to go out tonight but instead I'm staying inside to write this Chapter. I'm a dork aren't I? I'm kind of excited to see where this Chapter will go because I really never have ideas when I write. They just come to me when I start. Enough of me, lets get on with the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z would I be sitting here writing a fan fic when I would have a ton of money?  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: We found out that Gohan's mom is making him go to high school!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
"You… you what?" Gohan yelled. "I said I signed you up at Orange Star High School," Chi Chi said calmly. "How could you? How could you do something as big as this and not tell me?"  
  
"It's not a big thing. You're just over reacting. I think it will do you some good to go out there and make some friends," Chi Chi stated while making dinner. "I am NOT over reacting! I am doing fine right now and I don't need to go to a school! I mean I'm way ahead in my studies! It'll all be a review!" Gohan was getting angry.  
  
"You don't think I know that Gohan? You need to do something more with you're time. You can make friends there, think how great that would be" Chi Chi said. I have friends and I'm not going to that hell hole!" Gohan yelled.  
  
This time Chi Chi yelled, "YOU'RE GOING NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT WONT CHANGE MY MIND!" Gohan stared at his Mother. She had a look that would have killed 10 men. He knew he had to go; there was no fighting it.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit" Gohan said trying to sound calm but the anger was still in his tone. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. Aren't you going to eat?" Chi Chi said sounding a bit worried about Gohan. "No" said Gohan while he stalked off to the front door and went outside.  
  
Chi Chi looked at the door with a worried look on her face. 'He has to interact with other people; he can't just get used to being around his family and the Briefs. It'll be good for him to make some friends. People he can love and who love him back. Of course I made the right decision!' Chi Chi thought but she couldn't help thinking that she made the wrong decision.  
  
  
  
Gohan was walking through a forest that was near his house. School? Why should I go? It's just full of people who can't think of anything except themselves.  
  
Gohan was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't see the tree in front of him. Bang. Gohan walked straight into it.  
  
My day couldn't get any worse. He brought back his fist and punched the tree making it fall over. That'll teach it to stay out my way. "GOHAN!" Gohan turned to see Goten running up to him.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked. "How come you knocked over that tree?" Goten said acting so innocent. "It was in my way" Gohan said grimly. "Oh OK!" Goten said happily while jumping onto his brother's back.  
  
Gohan carried Goten around the forest listening to Goten talk of his day. "And then me and Trunks broke the Ming vase and then we took super glue and tried to glue it back together but Bulma came in and she…" Goten rambled on.  
  
How can he be so happy all the time? I mean when I was his age I had already been kidnapped, been to another planet, fought evil beings, and Dad had died…. Gohan then remembered the first time his father died. The only way to save us was for him to die. Father was a brave man; and Goten never got to meet him.  
  
Gohan started feeling angry. His day was not going well and now he was thinking about his Father. Over the past few years he had tried to not think of him because it only made him sad and angry. CRASH. Gohan had crashed into a boulder.  
  
This is not happening… this is so not happening. "Brother, you need to watch where you're going" Goten said.  
  
"KA…ME…HA…" Gohan started chanting. He had had enough of this day and was going to make this boulder 'disappear'. "Go…han?" Goten was still on the teens back and didn't know what was going on.  
  
"ME…HA!!!!" Gohan yelled. A streaming blue light came out of Gohan's hands destroying everything in its path. Gohan was pissed off at this day. He had to release some of his anger.  
  
Gohan, feeling satisfied at what he had done, felt he was a bit lighter. He turned looking for Goten. He saw him sitting on the ground huddled by a tree. Gohan guessed he had been thrown off of his back and hit the tree because he saw a lump forming on top his Goten's head.  
  
"Come on, we have to get back home before it gets dark" Gohan said. Goten didn't move. It was then Gohan realized that he was scared. "What's the matter Goten? You've seen me do that a hundred times," Gohan said being a bit confused. "Yeah but before you never let me get hurt!" Goten said while tears started forming in his eyes.  
  
Gohan thought about what he just said. He then walked up to his younger brother and said, "I will never hurt you again Goten. I promise." Goten's face then lit up and he jumped up and gave Gohan a hug.  
  
When they were walking back towards there home Goten said, "I'm sorry that I got scared Gohan. It was just that I've never seen you like that before, only Vegeta and I was scared that you were becoming like him!" Gohan couldn't help but laugh at this remark. "Don't worry Goten, I don't think I'll become like Vegeta any time soon."  
  
  
  
Later that night Chi Chi came into Gohan's room. Gohan hadn't talked to his Mother when he came home because he was still upset about going to school. "Gohan?" she said. Gohan looked up to show he was listening.  
  
"I need you to take these tests. It's to see if you officially get into the school." Chi Chi stated. Gohan then started thinking to himself. If I fail these, I wont get in. GREAT! Chi Chi sensed what he was planning.  
  
She walked over and gave him the exams. "Don't disappoint me Gohan," she said while leaving his room.  
  
Gohan sat staring at his door after she had closed it. He remembered back to when he was younger, when his Mother was always upset. She thought that she was hiding it but Gohan saw right through it. He wasn't going to disappoint her again. If he was going to have to go to school, he might as well try.  
  
Gohan spent the rest of the night taking the exams.  
  
"GOHAN! MOM SAYS IT'S TIME TO GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Goten screamed. Gohan turned over in his bed wishing that the day wasn't here yet. Goten started jumping on Gohan to get up. "Alright Goten I'm up. Let me get ready ok?" Goten nodded and skipped out of the room.  
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to get out if his warm bed but knew he had to. He got up brushed his teeth and got dressed. While putting on his shirt he thought what today would be like.  
  
He was going to Orange Star High School for his first day. He regretted getting up when he thought of it. He hated going to the city and tried to avoid going at all costs unless it was to see Vegeta.  
  
Gohan finished getting dressed and headed down for breakfast. "You look nice today Gohan" his Mother said. He was wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath with orange pants. "Here is you're school badge. Don't forget to put it on Ok?" Gohan nodded to his Mother while he ate breakfast at a rapid pace.  
  
"You'd better leave now or you're going to be late" Gohan stood up and grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Chi Chi came up to him. "Good luck today. I love you Gohan." Chi Chi said. "I love you too Mom. Tell Goten I said Good-bye for me" Gohan said. Gohan then took off for his first day at school.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan arrived at Satan City a half hour before school.  
  
I guess I flew too fast. Better find a place to land so no one will see me flying. Gohan didn't ride Nimbus because he had given it to Goten a few weeks back. Goten was with it 24/7 and Gohan was never allowed to ride it. He should at least let me ride it Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan landed in an alleyway and checked to make sure no one saw him. While looking around he saw a woman getting mugged. Pitiful he thought. The people of this city are all messed up.  
  
Gohan didn't rush over to help because he didn't care. It was no one he knew so why should he bother? He didn't care what happened to these people.  
  
As Gohan was leaving the alleyway the man who mugged the woman ran up to him. "Give me all you're money and anything else you've got," he said. The 'mugger' was about 30 and was wearing a beanie and looked dirty.  
  
"I don't have anything," Gohan said. "Give me all you've got or I'll shoot you!" Gohan then noticed this man was carrying a gun and had it pointed at Gohan's stomach.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Gohan said with a touch of anger in his voice. "Yes I am and if you don't give me some money I'll blow you're brains out kid!" the man said in an angry tone. Gohan grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"Listen jerk, I hate this city and I hate the people here so if you don't get out of my face I'll kill you!" Gohan said through gritted teeth. The man was scared out of mind and could feel Gohan's grip tighten. He did the only thing he could and BANG. He shot he gun off into Gohan's stomach.  
  
Gohan was now only holding the man with one hand. He dropped him to the floor and the man shot the gun off again. The man had a triumphant look on his face. He started to run away when a sharp pain entered his leg.  
  
His looked at his leg and saw blood. Gohan walked over and showed the man a bullet in his hand. It finally registered to the 'mugger' that Gohan was never shot. "But… but how?" he said terrified. Gohan stood over the man and threw the other bullet into his leg. The man screamed in pain and saw that Gohan was looking at him at such a way that it look like he was tearing him apart.  
  
"Never come near me again," Gohan said while walking away. This is why I hate this City Gohan thought. No one can take care of themselves. Gohan looked at his watch and saw that he was late. "Crap, mom is going to be mad if I'm late on my first day" Gohan said while running at super speed (no one was around) to school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA! I'm done! Woohoo! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. You see, I started the chapter on Saturday but then my sister had a friend over and I was distracted until today so I'm sorry! Oh and the part about Gohan taking the entrance exams in his own home, I don't know why I did that. Sorry if it was confusing. As we can all see Gohan hates Satan City. This should lead to a few interesting things eh? I mean, Videl's Father is the one the City is named after!  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan's first day at school! I wanted to have his first in a Chapter of it's own to make it better. Sorry if some of you hate it!  
  
Remember to review and tell you're friends about me! Thanx!  
  
Flames and such sent to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
If you want on the mailing list just tell me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all my lovely readers! How are you all doing? I think most of you have been waiting for this chapter to come out and here it is! The infamous Chapter 7 about Gohan's first day at school! I know that I have been waiting for this chapter to finally come. Well I think you all REALLY want to read this chapter and I'm sorry if it is poorly written! I try… I really do! I never have plans for the chapter so it makes it extra hard for me. Oh… and some publicity would be nice! I will put advertising in my stories sometime and if you want your story advertised tell me!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan found out that he is definitely going to Orange Star High School. On his way to his first day he beat up this 'mugger' and is now running to school.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
Gohan was running at super speed to make it to school on time. Now I see why kids are always late. School starts way too early he thought. Gohan started slowing down because he saw his destination.  
  
He was now walking and looking at his surroundings. There were kids everywhere in front of the building. Gohan pushed himself past all of them to enter the building. Once inside he started looking for the office to find out where he was supposed to go during the day.  
  
  
  
"All right class settle down," said a tall man wearing a brown suit. "We have to start or you will be loaded with homework," he said. The class had settled themselves into their desks when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Vanee! What brings you from you're office to my class?" the man said. "You have another student Mr. Brown." The principal said while handing information sheets about Gohan over to the teacher.  
  
Gohan was standing outside the door. He didn't want to go in. Just being inside the school was enough to make him gag. He had seen girls fretting over what they were wearing and there nails and such. Gohan was amazed at how little their minds were.  
  
Mrs. Vanee leaving the class interrupted his thoughts. "You may go in," she said while walking down the hall. Gohan timidly walked inside not looking up at the rows of students before him.  
  
Mr. Brown came up to Gohan and said, "Gohan is it? Well it's nice to see that we have a new student." Gohan didn't say anything to the man. "Hey Mark! Catch!" someone shouted.  
  
Mr. Brown's head spun around to see what was going on. "JASON! Sit down and be quiet! Show some respect!" Gohan then looked up towards the students. Most seemed to be looking at him trying to analyze what kind of person he was while others were in their own world talking about what they did Saturday night.  
  
"So Gohan! Why don't you tell us a bit about you're self!" Brown said. "There's nothing to tell," Gohan said. "Well… uh… err…" it was made obvious that Gohan intimated the man with that line. Gohan had a stern look on his face and Mr. Brown was scared of him.  
  
"Well… um… what school did you transfer from?" The class was now paying full attention to Gohan and Mr. Brown. "I was home schooled before this. This is my first time at a public school," Gohan said. "And you got perfect on you're entrance exams? WOW!" said the astonished Mr. Brown.  
  
The class was also astonished by this piece of information. With Gohan's keen hearing he heard people whispering, "Our entrance exams are supposed to be really hard! He must be really nerdy!" Gohan didn't care what they were saying. He wasn't going for Mr. Popularity; all he wanted was to get out of this place.  
  
"Well Gohan that is quite an achievement! Hmmm…" Mr. Brown was looking through Gohan's information. "You're last name is Son is it? What's you're Father's name?" "Son Goku," Gohan said uninterestedly. The class went silent.  
  
This confused Gohan. All the kids were staring at him and looked as if they were trying to say something but couldn't. Some kid in the front row was the first one to say something, "THE Son Goku? The second best martial artist in the world? He's you're dad?"  
  
Gohan was shocked to hear this. Second? There must be some mistake; he's the best there ever was! "Who's the best?" Gohan asked. The class yet again went silent staring at him as if he had lived under a rock the past 16 years. "Hercule Satan of course! The man who saved the world from Cell!" someone yelled.  
  
Gohan almost paled at this piece of information. He knew that Hercule Satan had taken credit but they considered him the best? Gohan then remembered that the cameras at the Cell Games had all broken loosing all footage of the battle. If only they knew he thought.  
  
Gohan straightened himself out and turned to Mr. Brown, "May I sit down?" he asked. "Ah yes of course! Now… whom should you sit by?" Mr. Brown said. Almost all the girls' hands flew up into the air. Mr. Brown chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well we have only one open seat in this class so I'm sorry ladies but Gohan you have to sit by Erasa," Brown said while pointing up to a blonde girl wearing a green tube top. Gohan nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs to get up to his desk.  
  
All the girls' shot angry looks at Erasa for she got to sit beside Gohan. "Hey cutie!" Erasa said. "Hey," Gohan said not looking at her. 'Gohan is absolutely the hottest guy ever!' Erasa thought. "Hey Gohan, let me introduce you to my 2 closest friends," the girl said.  
  
"Beside me is my best friend Videl," she said. Gohan looked at Videl and saw that there was something different about her. She didn't dress like any of the other girls for she looked comfortable in what she was wearing but there was something else that struck Gohan but he dismissed it almost immediately.  
  
"Hey," Videl said. Gohan put up his hand for a small wave. Erasa started saying, "Videl is the daughter of the greatest fighter Hercule!" Gohan noticed that Videl didn't seem to take pride in this piece of information.  
  
"And beside Videl is Sharpner!" Sharpner had a cocky smile on his face. He was wearing a muscle shirt, which obviously showed his muscles. "Who is dating Videl," Sharpner said while putting his arm around Videl. "Sharper, how many years has it been? Give it up already," Videl said shrugging his arm off.  
  
Sharpner leaned across Videl to talk to Gohan, "She's a feisty one isn't she? Don't worry about her though, she'll be mine one of these days." Videl smacked Sharpner upside the head making him retreat to normal place.  
  
The teacher had started the lesson and Gohan yawned, as it was all review to him. What a waste of time he thought. This place is so dull; the people beside me only seem to care about who's dating who and so forth.  
  
Gohan then felt something poke his arm. He turned towards who did this and saw that it was Erasa. Videl and Sharpner were also looking in his direction. "We want to learn some more about you Gohan!" chirped Erasa. Gohan just looked at her making her feel a bit nervous.  
  
"Well… where do you live?" she said feeling uneasy by his look. "The 439 Mountain area" he said calmly. Erasa stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk. "YOU WHAT?" she yelled. Gohan looked taken aback by this outburst.  
  
"Erasa please sit down so we can continue on with the Roman Empire," Mr. Brown said calmly. "Oh… sorry sir," Erasa said while slowly going back down into her seat. Videl and Sharpner were looking at Gohan with wide eyes.  
  
"That's like 5 hours away!" Videl said. "How do you get here?" Sharpner added with a bit of disbelief in his voice. Gohan didn't want people prying into his personal life so he said; "I'm staying with some friends while I go to school here." He thought that if somebody asked whom he would just say the Briefs because they lived only 10 minutes from the school.  
  
"Oh! You had us worried there Gohan!" Erasa said. Gohan put on a forced smile and nodded. Videl looked at Gohan and saw that there was something odd about him. She didn't know what it was but it didn't seem like he was being completely honest.  
  
This time Sharpner asked a question, "You're Dad is Goku right? How come he hasn't been in any more World Tournaments? Doesn't he think he can take THE Hercule?" Gohan shot Sharpner a death glare but then looked away from his eyes. He didn't want to scare him because he didn't want any fights; just to go through school as normal and as invisible as possible which didn't seem to be working.  
  
"He's dead," Gohan said. Gohan said this with no emotion, as if he didn't care. Videl picked up on this and added it to her list of weird things Gohan has already done. She didn't know why but there was just something that jumped out at her about Gohan. Maybe it was that he was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen or… wait a minute. 'I've only known this guy 5 minutes and he acts as if he's not interested in anybody. Why should I be interested in him?' Videl thought. Videl was very stubborn.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa looked shocked. "How come nobody knew about it?" Erasa asked. Gohan looked up and thought about this for a moment. He turned to Erasa and said, "I don't know. I don't know why you didn't know. I mean it would have been pretty big news right? He was the World Champion and it would have been everywhere it they knew he died wouldn't it?"  
  
Gohan was quiet for a moment then looked at the clock. 10 minutes until lunch. Gohan couldn't wait that long. He stood up, picked up his bag and walked down to Mr. Brown. "I have something to take care of," he said to Mr. Brown. The teacher looked at him and saw that Gohan looked very serious. "Ah… of course. You may leave."  
  
Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl stared at the door Gohan just exited. "What was that all about?" Sharpner said. "Doesn't he seem a little weird to you guys? He seems like he doesn't care about anything." Videl said. "Who cares? That boy is so hot! I can't wait until our first date!" Erasa chimed in. "Sure he's decent looking but I don't think he'd be interested Erasa." Videl said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Videl do you like him?" Sharpner said with a shocked voice. "God No! I'd rather go out with a monkey or you before I even touch Gohan!" Videl said and it was a known fact that when it came to relationships she would never even touch Sharpner with a ten-foot pole.  
  
  
  
Gohan was now outside of the school and in flight. He was flying fast enough so that no one could see him. He was headed towards the Briefs because he knew that Vegeta would never even consider getting a job. In about a minute, Gohan had reached his destination.  
  
The front door was open so he let himself in. He needed to find Vegeta quickly. After taking 3 turns down a couple of hallways he saw Vegeta heading towards the Gravity Room.  
  
Gohan walked up to Vegeta without him noticing and grabbed the front of his gi pinning him up against a wall. "Why… WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT NO ONE KNEW MY FATHER WAS DEAD????" Gohan screamed. Vegeta who was still in shock from being pinned against his will was in even more when he saw the fire in Gohan's eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about brat?" Vegeta said. "You know DAMN WELL what I'm talking about! Why did you all keep it a secret?" "Shouldn't you be in school?" Vegeta said. Suddenly a sharp pain hit his gut. Gohan had punched his gut and gripped his hold tighter on Vegeta. "Tell me," Gohan said in a threatening voice.  
  
Vegeta knew he couldn't play dumb forever. "If you let me down I will tell you." Gohan did as he was told and Vegeta proceeded to walk in the Gravity Room. Gohan followed and closed the door.  
  
"Now tell me Vegeta, why was his death kept a secret and left for me to tell everyone?" Gohan said through gritted teeth. "She didn't want you to be constantly reminded of it. She knew it would on the news and you were going through a hard time and she thought it would be better for you to not have to hear all about it." Vegeta stated calmly.  
  
"So I have to reminded of it now? I mean everyone will keep talking about how I'm THE Son Goku's son and it'll drive me insane just hearing about it! I killed him and I don't need to hear about it!" Gohan said while punching the wall of the room leaving a fist dent.  
  
Vegeta powered up and in a split second Gohan was shoved against the wall. "You did NOT kill him! It was a mistake and it could have happened to anyone!" Vegeta said. Gohan powered up also and punched Vegeta in the face making him fall over. Gohan stepped over him and left the room.  
  
Vegeta sat up and rubbed the blood on his lip away.  
  
  
  
Gohan arrived back at school 20 minutes before lunch was to be over. He was still a bit angry but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He started walking around not caring about eating lunch.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Erasa said clinging to his arm, "How are you?" "I'm good he replied not looking at her, "What about you?" "Oh I'm just fine! So, how about you and me get together after school? We could go over to my place…" she trailed off. Gohan, not being on top of his 'flirting techniques' replied, "No thanks. I've got to get back home."  
  
"ERASA!" Gohan recognized the voice. He turned his head and saw Videl coming up to them with Sharpner in tow. "Hey Gohan, how come you left class early?" Sharpner said. "Oh… I had a… do something at the office." He said.  
  
A kid wearing a blue baseball cap ran up to the 4 of them. "He guys! Fight is going on between Rick and Chris! Come on!" "Ooo! Let's go Sharpner!" Erasa said while running off leaving Gohan and Videl behind.  
  
"A fight?" Gohan said. "Don't worry about it. Those 2 fight every other day." Videl said. "Oh," Gohan said while starting to walk. Videl caught up with him and asked, "So you got perfect on our entrance exams? That's really good! I've never met someone so smart before." Gohan just nodded.  
  
"You live in the 439 Mountain area too? I didn't know that anyone lived there," she said trying to stir up conversation. Gohan just nodded. "And you're dad was Goku? That must have been cool!" Gohan just nodded. Videl couldn't take anymore of this.  
  
She grabbed Gohan by the front of his shirt and slammed his up against a tree. "Listen Gohan! I can only tolerate so much but you don't have to frickin' ignore me! I'm just trying to be nice here and you're treating me like crap! From now on just leave me alone!" Videl yelled before stomping off. Gohan was very surprised by this outburst. "She is different…" he said allowed.  
  
  
  
Throughout the rest of the day Videl didn't even look at Gohan. It was only his first day and already somebody hated him. It didn't have an effect on him though. He wasn't looking for friends anyway.  
  
Erasa had kept persisting the she and Gohan go out sometime but to no avail. Sharpner kept on making remarks on how he and Videl would someday be wed. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at how simple their lives were. It was a whole bunch of Goten's running around to him.  
  
Maybe this place wont be so bad…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE! Go me! Okay I don't think this chapter was one of my better ones and please tell me if it wasn't. I am always taking suggestions! Oh and to Vsd2oc if you're email is different from the one in you're profile tell me k? Gohan is very intimidating isn't he? Gwhahaha! I do love him when he is all fun loving but everybody does that so I took a different approach! Hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: I don't know… I'll have to think about it!  
  
  
  
Flames sent to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Tell me if you want on the mailing list! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I have 24 reviews! TWENTY-FOUR! Can you believe that? I was so surprised when I came home and found that I had gotten 6 reviews! I haven't had that many come in at once before! And some of you may be thinking that 24 reviews isn't much but to me it is! THANK- YOU I LOVE YOU ALL! Hugs all fans =D  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, just this story!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan met Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. He found out that his Father's death was kept a secret from everyone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night in the Son home while Gohan was doing his extra studies and Goten was over at the Briefs house. Chi Chi was busy knitting a sweater for Goten because it was getting a bit chilly lately.  
  
Up in Gohan's room we see that he has just finished his work for the evening. I don't know why people complain about the workload at school he thought. It doesn't even compare to the work Mother gives me.  
  
Gohan decided to go out with the remaining hours he had before bed. But where should he go? While he changed into a blue sweater and khaki pants (A/N-wouldn't Gohan look hot like that?) he thought about it. He didn't feel like exploring through the plains that surrounded his house for miles around with a few forests here and there; he'd done that too much lately.  
  
There wasn't really anything else to do other than go to Vegeta's but he was tired from his day at school. Then he got an idea. Although I dislike Satan City, I may as well get used to the surroundings and act as if I know where everything is. Gohan then decided that he was going to explore Satan City.  
  
"Mom! I'm going to Satan City for a while. I'll be back soon ok?" Gohan called to his Mother walking out the door. "All right dear!" Chi Chi responded. Chi Chi then got a look in her eyes. 'Although it was only his first day, I've noticed a change in you Gohan' she thought.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Within 10 minutes Gohan had reached the city limits. He landed in the alley he had this morning but was not disturbed by a mugger this time. He started wandering around taking in everything he saw.  
  
The city looked much different than it had in the daytime. It looked calmer, although most would suspect that the night would be worse than the day but it wasn't. Gohan walked 10 blocks before reaching his school. He looked around to see if anyone was around but no one was.  
  
It was kind of scary being alone on the big campus. There weren't much lights around but Gohan knew he was safe with his strength. He spotted a bench and sat down. He felt kind of lonely sitting alone when something tapped his shoulder. He whizzed his head around to see that it was Sharpner.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Sharpner said. These kids are always so happy! How do they do it? "Oh... I just wanted to get out for a bit. What about you?" Gohan replied. "Wow, is he actually making conversation?" the sarcastic Videl replied.  
  
Gohan looked behind the yellow haired man to see Videl and Erasa. "We were just headed off to a party! Wanna come with? It could loosen you up..." Erasa said. Gohan was afraid of what she had in mind. "No thanks. I'm pretty happy here." Gohan said turning his head forward. He didn't feel like being around a ton of wasted people.  
  
"Whatever. Come on you guys, I want to get there before all the beer is gone," Sharpner said. "Booze hound," Videl added. Beep beep. "Wait guys I got a phone call on my cell," Videl said. "Hello?...Oh hi... just out with some friends... to a friends house... what time? Not sure... Yes boys will be there!... Why?.... that's totally unfair!... FINE!" Click.  
  
"Sorry guys, my Dad's being a total a**hole right now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Videl said unhappily. "Whatever. Bye Videl! See you around Gohan!" and the two blondes sprinted off to the party. "Geez are they in a hurry," Videl said to Gohan. "Yup," Gohan replied. "My dad can be so overprotective sometimes," Videl said. "Yup," was all she got in reply. Videl was getting a little peeved like she did earlier today with Gohan. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Yup."  
  
Yet again Gohan had managed to push the right buttons on Videl. "Jerk!" she yelled pushing Gohan off the bench into the dirt. "Hey!" he yelled at the walking off Videl. All he got was the finger. Gohan couldn't help but have a small smirk on his face. He'd never seen a girl act like that before. She seemed so rough on the outside but Gohan could tell there was more to her than that.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"GOHAN! TIME TO GET UP!" Goten yelled bouncing into Gohan's room. It was time for his second day at the hell hole he dispised during the day. "I'm up I'm up," Gohan said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Gohan got dressed in his school clothes and went down for breakfast. While shoveing a ton of food into his face his Mother said to him, "Now Gohan, I need you to take Goten to Bulma's today. Well actually, before you go to school." "All right but is he ready right now? I need to get going..." "I'M READY!" Goten said while jumping into his brother's arms. "Ok then, lets go!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan flew through the air doing flips, and loops, and making Goten fall off his  
  
back about 5 times! Goten was relieved when the made it to Bulma's because he was afraid of his Brother's flying!  
  
They had just landed on the grass outside the mansion when Trunks came bouncing out the front door. "GOHAN! GOTEN!" he yelled tackling down Gohan. "Oof! Have.. *pant pant* you gotten stronger Trunks?" Gohan said trying to rub away the pain in his chest. "Dad thinks so! Come on Goten lets go play with Mom's new razor beam!" and the two little mosters ran off.  
  
Gohan looked at his watch and was about to be late. He ran quickly to school (the speed of light!) and sat down in his desk in the nick of time. Gohan looked over at the people beside him and saw a not so good looking Sharpner and Erasa. "Too... much.. too drink," Sharpner said looking like he was going to be sick. Gohan edged his chair away not wanting to take any chances. He looked over at Videl and saw that she was still as mad as ever. He smiled and turned to the front of the class.  
  
Mr. Brown walked out from behind his desk and began speaking, "Today class we have a special treat! We will not be having any of our normal lessons for we have a VERY special presentation today about the world of business and technology." The class groaned at this. "Ah, but you didn't let me finish! The person who will be giving the presentation will be the one and only Bulma Briefs!"  
  
The last bit of information caught Gohan's interest. Bulma was coming here? Then maybe Vegeta would too.... Gohan was looking forward to patching things up between him and Vegeta. He didn't like having people mad at him... unless it was Videl (A/N-Does Gohan feel something for her? WHO KNOWS! *Laughs Evily*)  
  
"WOW! Bulma Briefs coming here?" "She's the richest woman in the world by far!" "She's hot!" "Is he husband going to come?" "She's hot!" "I can't believe what luck this school has!" "She's hot!"  
  
With all the comments Gohan was hearing he knew Vegeta was going to come. Vegeta wasn't one not to be jealous, no matter what he said. "Hey! Isn't it great that Mrs. Briefs is coming here?" Sharpner said to Gohan. "Oh, yeah great," Gohan said as if it was nothing big.  
  
"All right class! Lets go down to the audotorium!" Mr. Brown called. The students began there descend to the audotorium with Gohan being harrased by hundreds of girls all wanting to sit beside him. So far Erasa was winning the fight for him but Gohan wasn't interested in whom he sat beside.  
  
In the back of the herd Sharpner and Videl were walking together. "How come Gohan gets all the girls?" Sharpner said sadly. "Well this is one girl he's not going to get!" Videl said in an annoyed tone. "He asks as if he doesn't even want them... if only I had such luck..." said the sad little man. "Trust me, you don't want his luck," Videl said giving Gohan a death glare from behind. Sharpner suddenly perked up, "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" he said hopefully. "Get real," she said shoveing him to one side while turning a corner. Unfortunately she pushed the blonde man just a wee bit too hard into a garbage can. "Hey! Can I get some help here?" Sharpner yelled into the now empty halls.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Videl had caught up with Erasa not knowing where Sharpner had went and was sitting beside her. Gohan had an aisle seat beside Erasa who was wearing a huge grin on her face for sitting beside Gohan. Suddenly the lights went a bit dim and Mrs. Vanee walked onto the stage.  
  
"Students, you all have a very special treat today! You will get to hear about the most successful company in the world from the one and only Bulma Briefs! Bulma walked out on stage and the audotorium broke out into applause.  
  
"Thank-you Mrs. Vanee. Hello everyone I am Bulma Briefs and I work at..." Gohan had tuned Bulma out while the rest of the students listened attentively. Gohan looked around the side of the stage looking for Vegeta. "Come on where are you?" Gohan said aloud. Videl smacked him upside the head, "Shut up Gohan!" she said angrily. "Sorry," Gohan said without any apologetic tone in the word. Videl glared at him before turning back to Bulma's presentation.  
  
Gohan couldn't spot Vegeta so he flared his ki to hopefully catch his attention. Nothing. He did it again a bit higher when he saw Vegeta at the side of the stage looking for whom ever was doing this. Gohan whispered to Erasa, "I'll see you guys later ok? There's something I have to do," Gohan said leaving his seat. Erasa almost melted onto Videl. "What's up with you?" Videl asked. "Gohan... *sigh*" Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
At the top of the auditorium by the doors Gohan stood there and raised his energy again making Vegeta be able to pin point where he was. Gohan signaled for Vegeta to follow him and Vegeta nodded. Vegeta proceeded to walk to Gohan while the girls had there eyes following his every step. Even Videl was looking, curious at to where this man was going. She saw that Gohan was waiting for him and when Vegeta reached the top he and Gohan exited the room.  
  
Videl was very curious about this and was eager to get something on Gohan because frankly he pissed her off. She got up out of her seat and left to find what Gohan was up to. Erasa sat in her seat puzzled at why Gohan and Videl had both just left when it suddenly hit her. 'They must be secretly seeing eachother! I must catch them in the action!' the blonde said leaving her seat also.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Listen Vegeta, we need to talk," Gohan said. "What's there to talk about brat? Maybe it's the fact that you blew up in my face yesterday!," Vegeta said holding Gohan's collar and pushing him against a wall. "I'm sorry! You know you really shouldn't be doing this in the scho..." "SHUT UP! How come I'm the one that had to deal with you're anger? I didn't have to you know! You're lucky I'm here or else you probably would have killed you're Mother" "Shut up Vegeta," Gohan said, his anger rising. "You probably would have killed a lot more than you're measly Father if I wasn't here!" "SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled throwing a hard punch into Vegeta's face sending him flying into the opposite wall.  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked over to Gohan. "Pitiful," he said punching Gohan even harder in the face. Gohan fell to the floor and started wiping away the blood that flowed from his lip. "I'm... sorry Vegeta," Gohan said not looking at the man towering over him. "Whatever. Just come by today after school so I can kick you're ass like I usally do," Vegeta said walking away. Gohan smiled. Vegeta had forgiven him. He got up and started walking back to the audotorium when he bumped into somebody.  
  
"Ouch! Whatch were you're going!" Videl said falling to the floor. Gohan smiled at her. "Sorry," he said stepping over her. Ooooh how Videl loathed him. Gohan's smile grew even wider as he could sense Videl getting mad. Suddenlt out of no where Sharpner appeared. "There you guys are!," Sharpner called in relief.  
  
"Hey where have you be.. oof!" Gohan fell to the floor as his legs were kicked from undreneath him. He turned to see Videl step over him saying, "Sorry." Sharpner looked from Gohan to Videl. "What was all that about?" he asked. "I don't know," Gohan replied with a small smile.  
  
Before Videl could turn the hall back to the presentation Erasa came popping out. "Hey where have you guys been?" Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "You guys... *sniff sniff* where meeting together without me?" the blonde cried. "No no no Erasa you have it all wrong!" Videl said trying to calm her down.  
  
Gohan stood up and walked over to Erasa putting an arm around her. "Don't worry, we wouldn't do aything without you," Gohan said making Erasa smile as big as the sun as they walked back inside.  
  
Sharpner came up to Videl. "What's with Gohan? He's acting strange." "I don't know Sharpner; all I know is that I hate that guy."  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE! HAHAHA VICTORY IS MINE! I'm happy to get this done. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I like making Videl hate Gohan. Makes it more interesting when the two... you know what I'm talking about! Anyway, thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing! I love them soooooooooooo much so keep them coming! =D  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: I'm tired! Let me rest before I think of what'll happen next chapter!  
  
  
  
Flames or just stuff sent to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Tell me if you want on the mailing list!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey! If my updates start becoming less frequent, blame the school system! It's hard to keep time for writing when I have a whole bunch of finals coming up and my French one is going to be EXTREMELY hard. I hate oral stuff and the test has oral stuff on it! *anger* but don't worry I'll do my homework later, the story is more important =P! Anyway, I think I must start the Chapter! Oh, and THANK YOU to all my reviewers, I love you SO MUCH!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me own Dragonball Z? Only if I was wizard and could steal it! We can still dream though can't we?  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Videl dislikes Gohan and Vegeta forgave Gohan for punching him.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
  
  
"Listen up class!" Mr. Keenan yelled to his p.e class. The class turned their attention to him. "Tomorrow in Phys. Ed. you will be swimming so bring whatever you wear but no t-shirts! Those can get messy..." Keenan said remembering the last incident. "If you forget to bring you swim suit you will be punished severly so don't forget! Now go get changed!" he yelled.  
  
Gohan walked back to the boys locker room with his head down. He didn't want people to see his muscles. He had enough trouble trying to keep his power hidden which luckily he hadn't slipped up yet. He wore a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants in gym class but tomorrow there was no hiding it. He opened his locker and was pretty pissed off about tomorrows class. "Dammit," he said so that no one else would here. Without noticing he crushed his lock. "Dammit," he said again going off to buy another lock.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Ah, I can't wait to see all the gorgeous woman tomorrow!" Sharpner said while having the worlds biggest smile on his face. "And everyone will get to how well built I am!" "Ooo Sharpner! I bet you can't wait to see me in my tiny bikini then?" Erasa said.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were walking through the empty halls of Orange Star High School. "Be quiet the both of you," Videl said. "Oh come on Videl! It wont be that bad! You'll look great tomorrow in you're suit!" Erasa said cheerfully. Gohan thought he saw some drool coming from Sharpner's mouth.  
  
"I still don't want to do this whole swimming thing. Sure I love to swim but not with my whole class watching me," Videl said. "You're just afraid no one will like what they see," Gohan said while looking at a book. "Shut up Gohan!" Videl yelled shoveing him to one side. "It's not like you're anything to look at either!"  
  
"Never said I was and I probably don't have as much muscle as Sharpner," Gohan said with a touch of sarcasm. "Damn straight you're a weakling," Videl said proudly. "You'd better watch it Gohan; Videl is the best martial artist in the school, probably even the world after her Father! She can kick anybody's ass." Sharpner said. Videl wore a proud expression on her face.  
  
"Really? I didn't know you were into fighting. I guess you take after you're Father ne?" Gohan said. "He taught me everything I know! Sharpner got some lessons from my Father so he aint that bad either," Videl replied. "Aint that bad? I'm pretty good compared to you! Not a guy in this school can take me!" Sharpner said getting into his position.  
  
Gohan noticed how his stance was awful. There was no defense anywhere and if he tried to hit from that angle he would miss and... "Gohan! Hello?" Smack. Videl had kicked Gohan in the leg. "Ow! Geez Gohan! Is you're leg made of steel or something?" Videl said rubbing her foot.  
  
"Umm.. No?" Gohan looked at his watch. "Sorry guys but I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" he said walking away. "Don't forget you're swimsuit cutie!" Erasa called. "Could you be any more desperate?" Videl said.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Gohan! You're home!" called Goten jumping on Gohan. "Hey squirt! Want to to go out for a bit? We could train if you wanted to." "YAY! Mom! Gohan and me are going to train! Bye!" "All right dear but be back before dark," his Mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"That's it Goten... put some more power behind it... keep up you're defense... great shot!" Gohan said while Goten tried to attack his brother. After an hour or so Goten fell onto the ground. "You're really good Gohan! One day I wish to be as good as you!" Gohan gave a small smile. "You will be, don't worry. Come on Goten it's getting dark." "O...Ok," Goten said. "Can you carry me on you're back?" Goten said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said happily. Goten jumped on and Gohan walked slowly home. He felt his Brother's heavy breathing and noticed that he was asleep. This kid just tires himself out. Once home Gohan put Goten to bed. He stood at the doorway and watched his brother for a couple of minutes.  
  
His Mother came up beside him and said, "He's so much like Goku isn't he?" "Yeah... that's why I'm going to make sure he has a happy life," Gohan said. "He will dear, he will."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Mom I'm going over to Vegeta's today after school. Is that Ok?" Gohan asked while eating his breakfast with haste. "Of course just be home at a resonable hour all right? You need to get you're homework and studies over with before bed." Chi Chi replied. "Thanks. Well I'll see you too later!"  
  
"Wait Gohan! Aren't you forgetting something?" his Mother said. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly around. "Why, what ever do you mean wonderful Mother of mine?" "Don't try and play that with me. Here is you're swimsuit. Don't worry about today! Everything will be fine if you just keep everything undercontrol." Chi Chi said. Gohan took the shorts and slumped over while walking out of the house.  
  
Once at school the day unfortunately went by fast with Sharpner talking non-stop about the girls. "Will you just give it up? We don't want to her about you're little fantasies so spare us the details," Videl snapped at the blonde.  
  
Gohan sat at his desk worrying about next period. It was 10 minutes away and Erasa kept reminding him of it everything 2 minutes. "Hey Gohan! Can't wait to see you in the pool!" she would say winking at him. He would just nodd and not say anything.  
  
"Come on Gohan! It wont be that bad! I mean we all can't be chizzled as good as I am!" Sharpner said with a cocky smile. "Don't flatter yourself!" Videl said. "Oh defending Gohan now are we?" "NO!" Videl yelled smacking Sharpner. Gohan of course didn't here any of this. He was counting down the seconds he had left of his 'normal' life at school. "5...4...3...2..." BRING! The bell sounded and a drop of sweat dropped for his forhead.  
  
"All right class go to P.e and change into you're bathing suits quickly!" the teacher called. Gohan walked down the steps grimmly. "I don't want to go I don't want to go" he repeated over and over again. Before he knew it he was inside the locker room.  
  
He slowly changed into his shorts; in fact it was so slow that he was the only in the locker room still. He looked around and felt so stupid. Now he was going to make an entrance. He punched the inside of his locker denting it significanly. He then proceeded outside.  
  
"Hey where's Gohan? I thought he would be here," Erasa said looking around for the man of her dreams. "Last time I saw him he was changing. He looked a bit down about something, wonder what it is," Sharpner said. "Oh my God..." Videl said staring at something. People's heads starting turning to see what she was gawking at. It was Gohan.  
  
All the girls stared at his extremely nice cut body with muscles just the right size. All the guys looked on in jealousy at how Gohan had such a nice body. Even the teachers stared at Gohan. "Damn Gohan! What the hell did you do to get that body?" Mr. Keenan said.  
  
Gohan ignored the remarks that were starting to come from his fellow peers. He walked over to Videl and stood beside her trying to hide himself but of course this didn't work. Gohan looked over at Videl to see what she was wearing. She had a black bikini top on with black board shorts.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but stare. She had a nice body and could see why guys went after her, especially Sharpner. He then looked to her face and saw that she was actually beautiful. Gohan then dismissed both of these thoughts and looked towards Keenan to start the class.  
  
"Ahem, all right kids we are going to have a free day today! You kids can do anything you want for the period. Have fun!" The class cheered while Mr. Keenan said something else, "And Gohan I would like to have a word with you. Go on class get in the pool!" The class went over and jumped in while Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl just stared at Gohan.  
  
"Who... who knew he had a body like that! He's so sexy!" Erasa said excitedly. "Hurmph! He's not THAT good looking," said Sharpner obviously jealous of Gohan. "Whatever. Come on you guys lets go in the pool," Videl said walking over to the water behind her friends taking one last look at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! M'boy! C'mere!" Keenan said. Gohan timidly walked over. "Yes sir?" he said. "I'll be doing a fitness class next year and I was wondering if you could give me some tips because you seem to be in tip top condition!" the teacher said. "Sorry sir but there is nothing special about what I do. All I do is some martial arts with a friend and that's it." Gohan said wanting to leave. "That's it? Well... I'm doing a martial arts class starting next week and I might want you to help out. You must be good to be that kind of shape!" Keenan said hopefully. "Sorry sir but I'm not interested," Gohan said.  
  
"C'mon Gohan! You must know something! You're Father is Goku for crying out loud! Although he isn't anything like Hercule is he was still good!" Mr. Keenan said hoping this would be convincing. Gohan looked at Keenan and walked up to him. "Don't talk about my Father," Gohan said giving him a death glare that would have made Frieza run. "Ok Ok! Geez kid simmer down!" This guy doesn't know when to stop. "Don't you tell me to simmer down! I've have way more important issues right now than to help you or anyone in this place! So just leave me alone ok?" Gohan said threateningly.  
  
Gohan walked away annoyed. These people never know when to stop with their stupid questions. They talk about my Father as if he is nothing compared to their marvelous Hercule. I killed the f*cking best fighter! It can't be Hercule if he is still alive! Bop.  
  
"What the...?" A beachball lay on the ground next to Gohan. "Hey loser! Pass it over will ya?" Videl said. Gohan picked it up and jumped in the water and want over to Videl. "What did Keenan want?" Erasa said grabbing onto Gohan. "Oh... just some stupid things. He's a dumbass." said Gohan with a little fire in his eyes.  
  
"He must have pissed you off!" Videl said as if it was a good thing. "Hey Videl, what's that over there?" Gohan said pointing in the opposite direction she was facing. "What? I don't see anythi..." Dunk. Videl came up for air. "Gohan you little!" Videl yelled going after him. "Sharpner come here!" Erasa called. "What is it?" "Want to go kick some brunette ass?" she said pointing over to Gohan and Videl. Sharpner nodded and they went after the 2.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"So hungry!" Gohan whined walking through the streets of Satan City. He was on his way to train with Vegeta. He needed to release his power after a full day of keeping it in.  
  
"Give me all you're money girl!" Gohan looked across the street and saw a woman getting mugged. This city is so unsafe Gohan thought. The mugger had a gun like the other one Gohan encountered but seemed to be stronger; in fact he was MUCH stronger than the other one.  
  
Gohan kept on walking hoping not to get involved like last time except he heard another voice, one he recognized. "Stop right there!" Gohan turned and saw Videl. He ducked in an alley so she wouldn't spot him. He watched to see how this would turn out. "Oooo! You're Hercule's daughter aintcha? Well girl don't expect me to go easy on you!" the gunman said. "Wouldn't dream of it!" she said while going for a head on assault.  
  
Gohan watched and saw that Videl seemed to be skilled, for a human that is. She was winning the fight but couldn't seem to take him down. After about 5 minutes she started getting tired and the gunman had the edge over her. He was just toying with her, waiting for her to get tired! He's pretty smart that guy Gohan thought.  
  
The man punched Videl to the ground and she couldn't get up. "Dammit Videl get up" Gohan said to himself. The man took his gun and shot her arm. "Liked that didn'tcha Veedel!" the gunman said.  
  
Normally Gohan would have gone on his way but this was an exception. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to let Videl get killed. She had this weird effect on him, made him do things he wouldn't normally do. He looked around and saw that there were too many people around for him just to go out as himself.  
  
"Dammit... guess I'll have to go Super"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Done!  
  
I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! This chapter was absolutely awful. I know some of you may be thinking that I shouldn't even post this but I can't think anything else to put besides this. I am REALLY sorry if you think it's bad because I don't think I wrote at my best. Oh and I know Gohan and Videl have black hair but what do you call black haired people? I don't know so I just said brunette. Really sorry! Also sorry for the cliffhanger. This is just not my day *sob*  
  
  
  
Flames sent to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Suggestions are always welcome! If you want on mailing list tell me! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey hey! *Pulls out bag of caffeine* Have you ever wondered out I could get out 10 chapters in less than 2 weeks? *Drinks 10 coffee cups in 2 minutes*. Can't sleep… can't do schoolwork… can't spend time with friends… must drink COFFEE! Actually I hate coffee and I don't think I'll get into it. =) Oh and even though I may diss my chapters a lot don't worry. I'm not going to stop the story even if I get 20,000 flames. Don't worry everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I am working with a secret organization to take over Dragonball Z but so far no luck. I don't own it… yet…  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Everyone found out how hot Gohan's body is (A/N- Drool!) and Gohan is just about to go Super to save Videl  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
  
  
In an instant Gohan's hair had turned blonde and his eyes aqua. He was about to rush out and kick some ass when he heard sirens. The gunman heard this also and took Videl by her neck.  
  
"Clyde! Put down the gun and step away from Videl and you won't get hurt!" the police called out from behind their vehicles. Some policemen were starting to advance when Clyde pointed his gun towards Videl's head. "Come any closer and the girls dies!"  
  
All the cops returned to their position behind their vehicles. "Let her go! If she doesn't get hurt neither will you!" the police tried to reason. "Only and only after you get me my demands!" Clyde yelled.  
  
Gohan stood with his back to the alley wall while Clyde gave his demands, mostly money. With his great vision he saw that Clyde was a horrible shooter. He had shot the side of Videl's arm cutting her only slightly when the bullet flew by. Gohan looked at Videl's face and saw her eyes slowly open.  
  
"Oh you're awake girl!" yelled Clyde. "I wouldn't move if I was you!" he said putting the gun against her head. "Doesn't matter; you're going to jail either way." she said tiredly. "You want to chance it goyle?" he said pushing the gun harder into her skull.  
  
"No Videl! Stay put! Don't move!" the police yelled. Gohan saw that Videl was wiped out and couldn't do anything. Why am I here anyway? Why should I care about someone getting killed? The odds are that she wont but this could last a few hours before anybody with a brain shows up.  
  
Gohan decided to take action because this whole thing was a waste of time. Gohan put his backpack down on the ground and slowly walked out towards Clyde and Videl.  
  
"Hey kid! What are you doing? You want Videl to get killed or something?" some guy behind a squat car yelled. Gohan didn't pay attention this. "Let her go," the threatening voiced Gohan said. "Hahaha! You think I'm going to listen to you kid? Stay back or I'll kill the girl!" All eyes were on the golden haired boy. "You don't have enough time," Gohan stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the man said. Gohan then fizzed out of sight. "Where... where'd he go?" Clyde said looking around frantically. Everyone else was doing the same thing. Just then they heard a voice.  
  
"Up here!" Gohan called holding Videl. "What? But how did you... I didn't even feel... what the hell?!?!?" the gunman said confused. Everyone just stared at Gohan with wide eyes. He put Videl down who was now in even more shock to see someone even do what he just did. "That's it! I'm taking you out!" the criminal yelled.  
  
Clyde pulled his gun up and shot all the bullets he had straight at Gohan. "He's gotten better in the last 5 minutes," Gohan commented. Everyone stared at Gohan seeing the bullets fly right at him. "WATCH OUT!" Videl yelled.  
  
Gohan caught the bullets easily but no one else saw this action. Everyone looked expecting to see him fall over and die but he did something else. Gohan held his hand out in front of his face, his palm facing Clyde. With each finger he opened a bullet dropped to the ground. Clyde's face paled and he dropped his gun.  
  
Videl had never seen something so amazing in her whole life. 'How did he... WAIT!' Something finally clicked. 'He's like those yellow haired guys from the Cell Games! But is he one of them?' Videl thought. The next action confirmed her thoughts.  
  
"You're... You're a freak kid!" Clyde yelled before starting off in a run. Gohan, feeling a bit lazy at the moment, shot a small blue ki blast at him. Before the gunman knew what happened he was down on the ground unconsious. Videl knew that the men at the Cell Games had used attacks like that. She knew he was one of 'them'.  
  
The police soon handcuffed the man and brought him into one of their cars. Videl turned to see the yellow haired man. "What's you're name?" she asked. He turned to her but didn't say anything. He then vanished right before her.  
  
'Was... was that Gohan?' she thought. 'No it couldn't be; Gohan doesn't have blonde hair or aqua coloured eyes. Plus Gohan doesn't ever look that serious about anything; just uninterested or with his stupid smirk. But there is just something about him that screams Gohan.' "Miss Videl! Are you all right?" said a police man. "Huh? Oh yes Roger I'm fine. Thanks." "Maybe you should get checked out Miss. That man gave you quite a beating," Roger said trying to be kind.  
  
"He what? I would have beaten him if that Golden Warrior guy didn't show up. It was only a matter of time before I kicked his ass!" Videl said sounding tough. "Of course! We know you have it in you! Oh, the Chief wanted me to ask you about this; how would you like to help out the police force? We certainly could use someone of your ability to help us!"  
  
Videl thought about this. "I'm sorry but I can't do a full time thing. I'm too busy with other things like school and such." "Oh... of course" he said sadly. "Don't be sad! If I hear about a crime being commited live I will come or if I see someone that needs help I'll be here okay?" Videl said reassuringly. Roger's face brightened up considerably and he said, "But of course! Thank-you, Thank-you! Just do me one favor, go get your wounds fixed up ok?" "All right."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!" "Ngh... take that!" was what could be heard inside the Gravity Room. Gohan and Vegeta were going at it furiously taking one blow after another. "So you helped out the girl huh?" Vegeta said in between attacks. "Maybe, she needed it," Gohan replied. Gohan threw a punch at Vegeta making him crash into the ground. "I... need to turn up... the gravity... this is getting... too easy," Vegeta said inbetween breathes.  
  
Vegeta went over to the controls while Gohan took this moment to rest up a bit. "So are you going to become a regualr hero? Keeping Satan City safe from all that crime?" Vegeta said in a teasing way. "They could all die for all I care," Gohan said stretching out his legs. "Except what's his names Daughter," the small man said, a small smile creeping to his lips.  
  
"I knew her from school. I couldn't just let her get beat." "HA! Next thing you'll be prancing around in a black and green outfit wearing a red helmet calling yourself 'THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!' and fighting small time crime while falling for the girl who trys to discover you're identity! Geez Gohan, I thought you didn't care!" Vegeta cried out making fun of Gohan.  
  
Gohan started getting a bit angry. The gravity was now pushing down on them making them sweat a little while just standing. "I don't. Remember I'm the heartless murderer who wouldn't mind killing a select few," Gohan replied staring Vegeta down. "You wont kill me and couldn't even if you tried," Vegeta said still standing over buy the controls.  
  
Gohan walked over to Vegeta. "Why don't we try?" Gohan said in total seriousness. "What's gotten into you?" Vegeta said dismissing this remark and looking back at the controls. Gohan grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and spun him around. "First one to give up then?" Gohan said. Vegeta noticed the fire in Gohan's eyes. Vegeta wasn't too sure about this, if they were going to go all out it could get dangerous especially under this type of gravity.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to accept. I never back down from a good fight," Vegeta said walking over to one side of the room. "Now Gohan I am going to give this my all so it will be a pretty quick fight ok?" Vegeta said cockily. Gohan grinned. "Bring it." The two flew at eachother at incredible speed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"DAD! I'M HOME!" Videl yelled walking into her mansion. Hercule walked downstairs. "Oh hey honey. I'm going out tonight so don't wait up," Hercule said not even looking at her. "Hey Dad, something interested happened today," Videl said trying to get his attention.  
  
Hercule was looking in a mirror making sure he looked absolutley fabulous! "Huh? Oh sure something happened today," he said checking his air. "You know those guys from the Cell Games with the yellow hair and the weird tricks? One of them showed up today," Videl said. Hercule paled.  
  
"Wha... what do you mean?" Hercule said with fear all over his face. 'Maybe they are after me; it's not my fault no one saide anything about Cell! I did them a favor! I think...' Hercule thought. "I was fighting this criminal and some yellow haired guy showed up and did some really amazing things! He also used this blue thing to take down the criminal. Dad? Are you ok?" Videl said.  
  
"I'm... fine...," Hercule said still thinking about why 'one of them' showed up. "I... have to go. See you later," and with that Hercule left the house. 'Geez, doesn't he care about anything? Oh well, I'll go call Erasa and she if she wants to do something. It is a Friday after all!'  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan had the edge over Vegeta. They were both Super Saiya-Jin 2 but Gohan was a bit more skilled at handling his power. Vegeta was making some stupid mistakes but didn't let those get him down.  
  
Gohan couldn't stand this anymore. The gravity was just too much and he didn't have much power left to power up just a bit more. I'll have to finish this with a Kamehameha. 'Sh*t, the brat is winning. If we keep on like this I'm going to collapse before him.' Vegeta put all he had left into the attacks on Gohan.  
  
Gohan didn't have enough strength left or time to build up a powerful Kamehameha. Gohan pulled back his arm getting ready for his most powerful punch. Vegeta pulled back his also to get in more strength.  
  
The two punches slowly left there place and started moving towards eachother's faces. They were about halfway to their destination when, "DAD! Mom wants to know..." Trunks said opening the Gravity Room's door shutting off the gravity. fear went into both Vegeta and Gohan's face. Now that the Gravity was off their punches were much more powerful but they could not stop them.  
  
BAM. The punches hit Gohan and Vegeta hard in the face spit and blood flying from one another's mouth. Trunks stood in the doorway with his jaw hanging. "So much power!" Trunks said smiling. Gohan and Vegeta fell to the floor not being able to get up. "Tru... nks... Get... senzu be...ans," Gohan barely got out.  
  
"Oh right!" Trunks said running off somewhere. 'I'm going to die I'm going to die' Vegeta thought as he was feeling the most pain he had ever felt. 'How does that kid do it? I guess being only half saiyin gives you an advantage... that b*tch!'  
  
Trunks returned giving his friend and Father the beans. After some how chewing the beans (with all the pain they were feeling) they both got up as if nothing had happened. "Wow! You guys were great! I can't believe you guys are that good!" Trunks said jumping up and down.  
  
"Hpmh. I'll see you later Gohan," Vegeta said leaving the room. "Hey Gohan! Wanna play with me?" Trunks asked. "Sorry but I have to get home! Why don't you come sleep over and see Goten?" Trunks face lit up like a lamp. "THANKS GOHAN!" he yelled while running off to get ready. "Kids, so easily pleased," Gohan said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew I'm done! YES! Sorry about the whole Saiyaman thing! I love the guy but this story isn't going to have him. Love you all! Plz review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey! Okay some of you think Vegeta is totally out of character but I think that Gohan and him should have some kind of special bond… or something! I like him better when he is nice sometimes. Oh and sorry about the swearing in Chapter 10. Sometimes a little cursing is needed to help out the feeling. Oh and at the bottom of this Chapter I will have advertising! HAHA! If you want to be advertised tell also so I can read your story and recommend it to everyone! =D  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! WOW! THANK-YOU Angelic Aki for being #50! I would like to thank my friends and family for letting me love DBZ, all the authors out there who inspired me to create my own story, and especially to all my reviewers for if it wasn't for you I would have never reached 50. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! =D  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Part one of my secret mission to take over DBZ is in action. It's only a matter of time… GWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan saved Videl and Videl has some a hunch that Gohan might be the Gold Fighter. Trunks is coming to sleep over at Gohan's house and its early evening on a Friday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
  
  
It was early evening and the sky was starting to turn pink while the sun was setting over the mountains. Surrounding the sun were a mixture of colors of red, orange, and yellow. Gohan was thinking about how breathtaking the site before him was as he flew to his house in the 439 Mountain Area with Trunks.  
  
"Hey Gohan! How did you and my Dad get so good at fighting?" Trunks asked doing a loop in the air. "We were brought up to fight powerful beings. We've been doing it our whole life," Gohan responded still admiring the scenery. "That's so cool! I hope I'm as strong as you one day!" Trunks said happily.  
  
Gohan smiled at Trunks. "With power comes responsibility. Don't forget that." Trunks looked confused for a moment then smiled. "I wont Gohan! Lets race home!" Trunks yelled speeding off. "Cheater!" Gohan yelled back trying to catch up.  
  
At the speed the two were flying it was only a few moments before they reached the Son home. "HAH! Beat you Gohan!" Trunks said triumphantly. "You've gotten much faster! Come on lets go in and see Goten," Gohan said opening the front door.  
  
"Mom I'm home and I have Trunks with me!" Gohan called once inside. Chi Chi came up to them. "Hello Trunks! How is your mother?" "She's just fine Mrs. Son!" "That's good! I think Goten is in his room, why don't you 2 go play?" Chi Chi said watching Trunks speed off to find Goten. "How was your day dear?" she said turning towards Gohan.  
  
"It was… interesting," Gohan said. Chi Chi gave him a confused look and Gohan proceeded to tell her about how he helped out Videl and his fight with Vegeta. "Well it seems as if your day was very interesting. I've never really heard you talk about your friends at school." "Well were not close or anything. We just hang out. They don't really know anything about me," Gohan said.  
  
Chi Chi gave her son a weak smile. She knew Gohan still had his problems that time could only sort but it sure was taking its beauty time. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Gohan said eager to leave the conversation. "Hello? Speaking… no… why? Oh… a what? But I thought… why would… Oh you are… but isn't it wrong to do that? Oh. Sure I'll be there. Bye"  
  
"What's going on Gohan?" his mother asked. "Oh, well Erasa invited me to a party at Videl's but I thought Videl didn't like me but she said I was going as her guest so yeah. Can I go?" Chi Chi smiled. "Of course you can go. Be back before 2 o'clock ok?" Gohan's face paled. "Li… like 2 a.m?" She nodded her head. He went over to Chi Chi and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling all right? Maybe I should stay home." The concerned Gohan said.  
  
"Oh stop Gohan! I think it'll be good for you to spend some time with your friends. Now go get changed and get going!" Chi Chi said getting up and going into the kitchen. Gohan was surprised by what she had just done. He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing I can do about it," he said while walking towards his room.  
  
Once inside he sat on the edge of his bed. Why am I even going? Because I told Erasa I would. It could be fun, hanging around at someone's house talking or what ever. Gohan put a hand through his jet-black hair. "Might as well get ready," he said while looking for some clothes.  
  
  
  
Gohan was now walking the streets of Satan City looking for Videl's house. He was wearing a black jacket unbuttoned with a black t-shirt and pants. He noticed that a whole bunch of kids were out tonight. "I guess everyone goes out on a Friday night," Gohan said aloud. He continued walking until he came to a street where it was empty of people.  
  
Gohan looked around wondering what had happened. He looked at the houses and saw they looked big… REALLY big. He guessed that this neighborhood was for the rich. Gohan looked at the directions that had been given to him and saw that Videl lived somewhere on this street.  
  
He continued walking, now in the middle of the street, and admired at how the houses looked. He'd never seen some this big (compared to Bulma's) and nice looking. He thought back to what his house looked like and felt very rich for he had the best location for housing. He smiled at the thought.  
  
He had been walking in the neighborhood for about 10 minutes when he saw the housing area was a cultasack (A/N- Can't spell, hope you know what it is!). He saw a house, the biggest one in the area by far, at the end of the cultasack. It was a mansion. It looked as if it had a whole block to itself it was so big. Gohan looked at the address on the paper and saw it matched the enormous house.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. It was now dark outside and the streetlights were the only source of light for the moon was hidden behind some clouds (A/N- The moon is still there in my story!). Gohan was about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open. "Hey Gohan! Glad you could make it!" Erasa said walking outside. "Uh Hey. Um… aren't we supposed to be inside?" Gohan asked confused at why he was still outside.  
  
"Oh! Well you see I just wanted to go for a walk and I thought you would like to come with me!" Erasa said grabbing his arm. "Uh… sure," Gohan replied. "Erasa Bill said he couldn't find you and…" Videl said coming to the front door and stopping. "What's HE doing her?" Videl demanded. "Who's here Videl?" "GOHAN! What is he doing here Erasa?" Videl asked again.  
  
"Oh him? I invited him! Hope you don't mind!" Erasa said walking past Videl into the house and pulling Gohan with her. Videl sighed knowing that Erasa would do anything to get with Gohan and walked back inside.  
  
Erasa had led Gohan through the large house to what looked like a party room. Inside there were tons of kids he knew from school listening to music, dancing, and just sitting around. Gohan had never seen anything like it. "So this is a party?" he asked. "Of course silly! Come on let's sit down!" Erasa said dragging him over to a couch.  
  
For about 20 minutes all Erasa did was hit on Gohan and try to kiss him about 10 times. If this was a party, Gohan didn't like it so far. It looked like fun but Erasa was monopolizing him and he couldn't leave her without her getting angry. Finally, one of her friends ran up to them. "Erasa! Piper is breaking up with Joe in over there! Come on!" "Oooh! I've been waiting for this day to come!" she squealed running off.  
  
Gohan took this opportunity to slip away. Gohan decided to leave the room so Erasa wouldn't find him again. He walked out and didn't really know where to go. He decided to head back the way he had come and soon found himself at the front door.  
  
He leaned against the door. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to go back to the party. He stood there for about 5 minutes until he heard someone walking his way.  
  
He stayed where he was noticing it was Videl. She didn't notice him of course. She started walking up the flight of stairs that was in front on the huge doorway. Gohan, being extremely bored, decided to see where she was going. He flew (so he wouldn't be heard) up to where she was on the stairs and landed softly. She still hadn't noticed him so he decided to get her attention. He put his arms around her waist and whispered seductively in her hear, "Hey Videl."  
  
Smack. Videl had turned around so fast smacking Gohan in the face making him crash into the banister. Gohan looked at her face and saw anger but then it changed to one of relief. "Oh! It's just you Gohan! I thought you were Sharpner! Sorry about that!" Videl said to Gohan who was sitting against a banister. "No problem…" Gohan said standing up. Videl continued to walk up the stairs with Gohan following her.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked. "I'm going to get something from my room." "What?" "If you must know, a CD. Somebody wanted a different one so here I am!" Videl said. They reached the top of the staircase and Videl led Gohan down a few hallways before stopping in front of a door.  
  
"Gohan?" "Yeah Videl?" "Um… why aren't you at the party?" Videl said turning towards him. "Oh well Erasa wouldn't stay away from me so I decided to get away," Gohan said. Videl nodded and opened her bedroom door. Videl walked in with Gohan at her heels.  
  
Videl's room was about as big as the room Gohan had been in downstairs. It seemed as if it could fit the same amount of people and Gohan saw that her room wasn't girly, it was cool. Videl walked over to a stack of CD's and proceeded to look through them all. Gohan walked over to her bed and flopped down on it.  
  
While Videl looked though her CD's she remembered that Gohan was in her room. She looked over at her bed and saw him lying on it. She suddenly felt a blush come to her cheeks. 'He's so cute…' she thought. 'And he's on my bed! Oh how Erasa would be so jealous… wait! This is Gohan we're talking about!' She turned back to her CD's and remembered the Gold Fighter. She looked at Gohan again and saw at how similar they looked.  
  
"What CD you picking?" Gohan asked. "Oh! Um… 'I am…' by Ayumi Hamasaki." Videl said walking over to Gohan and sitting on the bed beside him. "Cool. So tell me, what's it like to have a Father who is the greatest fighter in the world?" Gohan asked not knowing why he was.  
  
"It's horrible. He's never home and doesn't really care about what happens around here. Whenever he's home he is watching his old videos of himself. What about you? Your Father was a good fighter." Videl said looking down at Gohan.  
  
Gohan was now resting up on his elbows. "My Father? I don't really talk about him," Gohan sad looking out her bedroom window. Videl wasn't sure of what to say so she didn't say anything. Gohan looked back at her with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, what's new in your life?" Gohan said moving to the edge of the bed and sitting right beside her.  
  
Videl felt a blush again. He was so close to her that their shoulders and legs were touching. "Uh… well today I tried to stop a criminal named Clyde. Things weren't going to well but then this guy showed up. He looked a lot like you know," Videl said. "Did he? What did he look like?" "He looked a little more serious than you and he had blonde hair with aqua eyes. He was also wearing the same clothes as you."  
  
"Well he wasn't me then was he? I don't have blonde hair," Gohan said. "I never said he was you did I? Videl said back. "Well no but it looked like you thought it was me."  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl and saw something different about her. She was very beautiful but didn't flaunt it. She was also acting nice to him, which confused him a bit, but he liked being with her. He then smiled just looking at her. Even though he wasn't close with her he felt different for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Done! Okay okay I know it was the WORST place to end it but I had to. I have to get off my computer now and I didn't want this to come out tomorrow. I have a good part (I think) coming up next chapter so be happy! Oh and I think Gohan might be feeling for Videl and bit quickly… it you think it's Ok tell me PLEASE! I need to know these things! Your thoughts are always welcome! I don't think Ill be able to update tomorrow so I HAD to get this Chapter up. Sorry!  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
Send flames to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Tell me if you want on the mailing list! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hey! Okay, I think I've decided on how our young couple of DBZ should get together but I'm not positive. I think my characters are getting a bit weird… but I still like it! Oh! Today I wore these shoes with like 5 in heels and I fell down a flight of stairs at school! It was really embarrassing because everyone saw me do it but luckily my friend was around to help me up. I'm such a loser! Also, my timeline is extremely different from the real one because I want it to be. =P Well I better get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Phase one of take over complete! My team and me are pretty good except there is this car outside my house and 2 men keep watching me… FBI? (Note: My take over of DBZ is FAKE for those of you who don't know)  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Videl noticed how good looking Gohan was and this got her blushing. Gohan realized how pretty Videl was and might be developing some feelings. Videl sort of suspects that Gohan may be the Gold Fighter. They are at a party at Videl's house and are currently up in her room, Gohan sitting VERY close to Videl on her bed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
  
  
"Can I see the CD?" Gohan said. "Huh? Oh… sure! Here," she said handing him the CD. She watched as he studied the CD, reading all the songs and looking at the cover. She looked to his face and saw that it was so cute when he was reading. Videl felt a blush again and looked away from his features.  
  
Gohan turned to give her back the CD. "Here." Videl turned also and there eyes met. Gohan felt something inside of him. He had heard Vegeta say something about Saiyin instincts; they make you more sexually active around the age of 16 and so on. Gohan, who was alone in a bedroom with Videl, decided to do something about these urges he was having.  
  
Gohan, not tearing his eyes away from Videl's, took the CD and threw it somewhere on the bed. He then put his hand on her leg farthest from him. Videl blushed fiercely but didn't want Gohan to take his hand away. Gohan (if possible) moved closer to her and took his free hand and brushed her cheek with it. Gohan started moving his head towards hers and she started moving towards him.  
  
Their lips were just about to touch when the door burst open. "Videl! Frank was wondering if you were ever gonna get the CD…" Sharpner said stopping dead in his tracks. Videl and Gohan had whipped their heads around too see who was at the door but their bodies stayed in their position. Gohan looked blankly at Sharpner while Videl had horror written all over her face. "Vi… Videl? What are you and… and Gohan doing?" Sharpner said afraid of what was really going on.  
  
"I… uh… um… eh…" was all Videl could say. She looked over at Gohan for help but he was just sitting there looking at Sharpner as if nothing was happening. His body was still faced her and his hand was still on her leg and she was annoyed at how he wasn't helping the situation. Whack. Videl punched Gohan in the face making him fall back onto the bed. "Nothing was happening Sharpner," Videl said angrily. She walked out of the room hastily and grabbed the blonde to follow her.  
  
Gohan, who was checking to see that his nose was Ok, was confused by what just happened. He was a bit ticked off about being punched by Videl even though it didn't hurt. He then thought about what might have just happened. He had almost kissed Videl, which Gohan mentally cursed himself about. He didn't feel anything for her, did he? No of course he didn't. How could he?  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Erasa yelled. "Shut up Sharpner! No I didn't almost kiss Gohan," Videl said defensively. "Then what were you 2 doing in such a cozy position?" Sharpner said. "Oh Videl I'm so happy for you!" Erasa chirped.  
  
The 3 friends were standing in the kitchen talking about the event that just occurred. "Your happy?" Videl said dumbstruck. "Of course! You've never had a boyfriend before and it's so great that your first one will be the sexiest, sweetest, and coolest guy in the world!" Sharpner had a scowl on his face. "Videl's not going to go out with him!" Sharpner yelled.  
  
Videl turned to Sharpner and she knew she had to get him away before he became possessive. "Hey Sharpner, I hear Katie just broke up with Todd," Videl said. Sharpner's face lit up and he sped off to find the girl.  
  
"So do you like him?" "Like who?" "Gohan silly! Personally I think he's perfect for you. We have no one at this school that can even come close to being like him," Erasa said. Videl thought about this for a moment then replied, "I don't have feelings for him. He's just kind of cute but so is Sharpner and I wouldn't go out with either of them."  
  
Erasa gave her friend a hard look before saying, "Does he like you?" Videl was a thrown off by this question. "Honestly, I have no clue. I don't think so. It was probably just a moment thing." Erasa nodded. "Well I have to get back to the party!" Videl watched as Erasa skipped back to the party.  
  
Erasa arrived back at the party to see Gohan standing in a corner by himself. She decided to do a little investigating for her best friend. She walked through the crowd and arrived at Gohan. "Hey Gohan. How are you feeling?" "Hey. I'm pretty good, just tired," Gohan said taking a sip of a soda that he had.  
  
"So I hear you and Videl almost kissed," Erasa said jumping right into it. "Yeah but it would have been a mistake if we had," Gohan said not looking at her. Erasa was shocked to her this. "Why would it have been a mistake?" "It just would've. I don't like her anymore than a friend," Gohan stated. Erasa wasn't about to give up.  
  
"Then why did you almost kiss her?" Gohan looked at Erasa and smiled. She was actually pretty smart and he had to hand it to her for keeping it up. "It felt right at the time." "Exactly! Even though both of you may deny it I know that deep down you 2 share something," Erasa said.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do Erasa and it's not going to work. I can't feel for Videl. Sorry," Gohan said in total seriousness. Gohan then pushed his way past her and left the room. Erasa looked at where he just exited. She sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good to try to get them together so she walked over to Sharpner.  
  
"Hey cutie! What happened to Katie?" "Kyle got to her first," Sharpner said sadly. "Aw, don't worry! You'll find someone!" Erasa said cheerfully. Sharpner looked up at Erasa. "You wouldn't want to… Oh I dunno… Go out sometime Erasa?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at his watch. It was 11:45 and Gohan didn't have anything to do. He was sitting on the sidewalk outside of Videl's house wondering at what he should do. He heard the door open and he turned to see Sharpner and Erasa run out laughing and holding hands.  
  
They didn't notice Gohan and ran right past him to Sharpner's car. "Oh… my… God," was all Gohan could say. The 2 blondes were making out in Sharpner's car before he drove away quickly. Gohan burst out laughing.  
  
Videl was walking past the front door when she heard laughing outside. She opened the door to see Gohan rolling around on the ground. He was laughing so hard she thought he had gone insane. She smiled at seeing him at 'weirdest' and just had to say something. 'I just have to act like nothing happened earlier, just forget it all!' she thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" He turned around too see Videl standing in the doorway. Gohan turned back around. "It's Erasa and Sharpn…hahaha!" was all Gohan could get out before he started laughing again.  
  
Videl walked up to Gohan sitting down beside him. "Well? What's so funny about Erasa and Sharpner?" "There… hahaha! Going out! Hahahaha!" Gohan laughed. "Are you serious? Them?" Gohan wiped a tear away. "Yeah! They came out holding hands and then they got in Sharpner's car and kissed and then sped off somewhere." "Well I'll be damned," the stunned Videl said.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that. Gohan had forgotten about the kiss when it was all Videl could think about. "So how long is this party lasting?" Gohan asked trying breaking the tension in the air. "In about another hour or so but people will end up sleeping here; they always do."  
  
Silence soon again followed. Gohan turned to look at Videl and saw that her bra strap was showing. Gohan bit his lip trying to keep calm. He was feeling things he had never felt before, and they felt good. Whenever Gohan was alone with Erasa he never felt like this but with Videl, it was a whole other story. Even though he had just started feeling like this he had known all alone that Videl was something special.  
  
Videl turned to Gohan who was staring at her. "Gohan? Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said softly. He started feeling more and more for Videl. Videl gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said a bit worried. "Because you're so beautiful," Gohan said looking at her. Videl was getting a bit worried about Gohan and tried to stand up but Gohan pulled her back down.  
  
"Don't stand up," he said. "Gohan?" He smiled at Videl. She was getting a bit scared now. Gohan started moving his face close to hers but very slowly. "Um… what are you doing?" He was only an inch away from her face now. "Doing something I should have done earlier," Gohan said putting his lips against hers.  
  
It was a soft and light kiss. Videl was stiff at first but then she calmed down. It was what Videl had pictured her first kiss to be like and she loved it. Gohan pulled back and looked into her eyes. Seeing as she didn't run off, Gohan kissed her again but this time harder. He wrapped his arms around her while she put her arms around his neck. His tongue played around her lips begging for entrance and she gave in.  
  
Gohan's tongue entered her mouth deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. Videl broke the kiss much to her regret. "Let's go inside," she whispered to him. He eagerly agreed and followed her inside. Videl walked up the stairs with Gohan behind her holding her waist. She couldn't believe that of all people it was Gohan but she wouldn't want anybody else to be with her.  
  
While walking threw the hallway after the stairs Gohan had to kiss her. "Videl." She stopped and turned towards Gohan only to be kissed passionately by him. He pushed her up against the wall kissing her neck then went back to kissing her mouth. Her arms were around his neck while her hands went through his hair. Gohan was feeling her back and slowly moving downwards. "Gohan… we shouldn't… be doing… this… here," Videl said in between kissing Gohan. He broke away. "I don't care where," he said smiling.  
  
"And I do. It's not that much further to my room," Videl said. Gohan kissed her again with his hand moving up her shirt. Something came over Videl and she opened her eyes pushing him away.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry Gohan; I can't do this," she said running off. Gohan stood in the hallway stunned by her actions. Gohan scratched the back of his head. 'What the hell went wrong?" he said to himself. He didn't really know how to react to the situation so he just shrugged it off. "I'll take to her on Monday I guess," Gohan said leaving Videl's house for home.  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE! How was it? Bad? Good? Not even worth the time? Tell me please!  
  
  
  
SEND FLAMES (OR DON'T EVEN BOTHER!) TO: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Please review (ONLY GOOD THINGS OR SUGGESTIONS!) 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone! Can you believe that school is almost over? It's going to be weird not going there for 2 months. Anyway, I do plan to make this story pretty long. I saw this one story that has like 60 Chapters and I don't know if this story will be that long, but who knows! I'm not going to make this short so for those who want a long story this is it!  
  
Disclaimer: I've realized that it is the FBI outside my house. I'm running away from home with a laptop so I can still write this story. I'm off to Japan to initiate Part 2 of my plan to take over DBZ.  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan and Videl ALMOST kissed in her room but were interrupted. After Gohan and Videl found out Erasa and Sharpner were going out they kissed and things started getting hott when Videl pushed Gohan away and ran off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
  
  
Gohan had just left Videl's house and was jogging to get to a safe place to take off. By now he was just coming up to his usual alleyway when he saw a figure he recognized. The figure was leaning against the wall looking a bit huffy. "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's head sprang up when he heard Gohan's voice. "What are you doing here at 12:40 a.m?" Gohan asked. "I'm more surprised to see you out brat. What gives?" "My mom let me stay out, thought it would be good for me. Again, what are you doing here?" Gohan said leaning on the wall beside Vegeta.  
  
"Had a fight with the woman. She sent me out until noon today. I didn't really feel like sleeping in the guest house so I went out walking and here I am," Vegeta said picking up a beer from a case that lay near his feet. "You drink?" Gohan asked. "It was a bad fight."  
  
There was silence for a moment as the 2 men stood there looking down. The streets were quiet with the only the sound of the streetlights buzzing. Gohan shifted uneasily and coughed into his hand catching Vegeta's attention. "What is it boy?" he said taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Um… well earlier tonight I went to this girls party and I sort of you know… started kissing her and stuff and," before Gohan could finish the man next to him burst out laughing. "You? Kissed someone? HAHAHAHA! Who was unlucky person? Hehehe!" Gohan gave Vegeta an angry look at his mocking and replied in a whisper, "Videl Satan."  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at Gohan. "Wha… what did you say?" "Videl Satan." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God Gohan! Out of all the girls in the world the one that gets to you is that buffoons daughter! Man, you are something else!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
Gohan shoved Vegeta's arm signaling for him to stop. Vegeta did and was now interested in what Gohan had to say. "You know how you talked about those Saiyin instincts? I think that's what caused me to kiss Videl tonight."  
  
"It is boy. Now that this has started to happen you will probably have the urge to get with Videl every chance you have," Vegeta spat. Gohan looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right? But I have no real feelings for her!"  
  
"You saved her didn't you?" "Yeah but that was just because I knew her!" Gohan said in defense. "Listen Gohan, you and I both know that you don't want this to be happening but it is. She will get to you no matter how hard you try your heart can't stay stone forever with her around."  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink," Gohan said taking the beer out of Vegeta's hand. "On stop, you know I haven't. It's just that way with Saiyins. We feel sexually attracted to someone before we actually feel for the person," Vegeta stated.  
  
"It's not going to be like that!" Gohan said in a loud voice. Vegeta looked over at him. "What's your problem?" "I don't know," Gohan said taking Vegeta's drink and taking a sip. "SPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFF! It's water!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta grabbed the bottle back. "I know. I get buzzed too quickly with a real beer. It's a good thing I did this too! Wouldn't want your idiot Mother to start thinking that I tried to get you drunk," Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan laughed a bit. "You sure are different." Vegeta got an evil look in his eye. "Hey Gohan, you think that you don't like Videl right?" Gohan nodded. "All right then, I'll make you a bet. If you can resist Videl for more than a week I'll give you 2000 zeni," Vegeta said. Gohan's eyes bugged out and he looked towards Vegeta in astonishment.  
  
"But if you lose… well we'll come up with that later." "Are… are you serious Vegeta?" "Of course I am! 2000 zeni isn't something I would kid about." Gohan, being as stubborn as he is, accepted. "Great! We'll start on Monday," Vegeta said happily. "I've got to get home Vegeta. I'll see you soon," Gohan said starting to take off.  
  
"Bye. Oh and Gohan?" Vegeta yelled up to Gohan making him turn. "Don't try and lie to me. You're the worst liar ever," Vegeta said with a smirk. Gohan nodded and took off into the night.  
  
  
  
It was a Monday morning in the Son home and Gohan was scrambling as usual trying to get ready. "Mom! Have you seen my socks?" Gohan yelled running around the house. Chi Chi sat on the couch with a dazed look on her face. "They're right here honey," Chi Chi said as if she was on Cloud 9.  
  
"Uh Mom? Are you Ok?" Gohan asked while putting on his socks. She had a smile on her face and was staring into space until she noticed Gohan. She jumped up and hugged Gohan as tight as she could. "Mom… need… air…" Gohan said in between breaths.  
  
"Oh Gohan! You wont believe what's happening! It's what we have been waiting for all these years!" Chi Chi said breaking her hug and giving her son a huge smile. "Come on and tell me already!" Gohan said happily. "It's about your Father!" she said enthusiastically. Gohan's face went from a smile to a shocked look.  
  
"What?" "Your Father! He's coming back for a week starting Friday! Isn't it wonderful?" Chi Chi said hugging her son. "Yeah… great mom…"Gohan said. "I have to get to school. I'll see you later," Gohan said breaking away from his Mother and leaving the house.  
  
His Mother was too happy too notice that Gohan wasn't as thrilled as he should have been. She then bounced off to tell Goten the great news.  
  
  
  
"All right class we have to get started. Get out last nights homework and…" BANG. Mr. Brown and the class turned towards the door to see what caused the noise. Mr. Brown walked over and saw that someone was pressed up against it. (There doors have those kind of windows were you can't see the person only the outline of them).  
  
Mr. Brown cautiously opened the door and saw Gohan standing there rubbing his face. "Gohan? Are you ok?" "Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just walked into the door that's all."  
  
"All right then. I need to talk to you about some tests you took over by my desk. CLASS! You have 10 minutes to talk," Brown said leading Gohan over to his desk.  
  
"Videl what's wrong?" Erasa said to her friend. Videl was staring at Gohan and when Erasa spoke she broke her gaze. "Nothing…" she replied. Videl noticed that Sharpner wasn't at school so it was just she and Erasa.  
  
"Ok," Erasa said turning to the front of the room. Videl couldn't take it anymore. "Actually there is something wrong," Videl said grabbing Erasa's attention. "After you left with Sharpner, something happened between me and Gohan," Videl said looking down. Erasa's interest in what she had to say doubled when she heard the mention of Videl, Gohan, and something.  
  
Videl proceeded to tell her the story with Erasa squealing at parts. "So you just ran?" Videl nodded. "You have got it bad for him girl! I never knew he was like that…" Erasa said looking at Gohan. "So what are you going to do about it?" "I don't know" Videl said.  
  
Wanting to get off the subject for no answers were being supplied, she asked, "So you and Sharpner eh?" Erasa smiled and told Videl all that happened.  
  
"Gohan you're doing great in this class and I feel as if you can do more so I've decided to give you some different assignments in a couple of classes. Is that all right with you?" Mr. Brown asked. "Sure," Gohan said hardly paying attention. His Father was coming back? FOR A WEEK? After all this time with absolute no contact he just decides to come back?  
  
Gohan was going through his thoughts with Mr. Brown explaining about the extra assignments when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me Gohan," Mr. Brown said leaving his desk to answer the door. The class once again was looking towards the door wondering who it could be.  
  
Mr. Brown opened the door and was shoved aside by Vegeta. Gohan not really noticing anything around him didn't see Vegeta headed towards him. "Um sir? How may I help you?" Mr. Brown said getting himself straight. The class watched as the short man walked up to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan," Vegeta said trying to get his attention. "What?" Gohan replied not looking up to see whom it was. Vegeta increased his ki trying to get his attention again. Gohan felt the rise and whipped around to see Vegeta standing before him.  
  
The class didn't recognize the man since they rarely saw him in public. Mr. Brown yet again tried to find out what was going on, "Can I help you sir?" The small man ignored Brown said to Gohan, "I heard about what's happening." "What are you doing here?" Gohan said amazed that Vegeta would even come close to the building.  
  
"Never mind that boy. I heard that Kakorott is coming back," Vegeta said lowering his voice so that only the 3 men standing at the front of the room could hear. Gohan didn't say anything.  
  
"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Mr. Brown said confused. "Phone call for Brown line 2," the P.A system called. He gave Gohan and the man one last look before walking over to pick up the phone.  
  
"You're not fine are you?" Vegeta said. Gohan picked up a pencil off of Brown's desk and squeezed it in his hand breaking it instantly. "I'm fine." Vegeta gave him a disapproving look and saw that the whole class was watching them.  
  
He turned back to Gohan, "I don't think this is the right place to talk about this," Vegeta said realizing his mistake. "I'll see you later tonight," he said leaving the room. Gohan grinned at how Vegeta could be so weird sometimes.  
  
He sighed and started walking up to his desk trying to forget all that happened so far this morning. He reached his desk and slumped down in his chair. "Hey Gohan! Who was that guy you were talking to? He looked kind of familiar…" Erasa said. "Just an old friend," Gohan said resting his head on the desk.  
  
Class soon began and the teacher went on about Geometry. Everyone was listening attentively trying to understand the symbols in front of them while Gohan had easily finished the assignment. He closed eyes trying to get a bit of sleep.  
  
"Videl! Will you please come up to the board and show us problem #7!" Mr. Brown called. Gohan's eyes jerked open when he heard her name. He hadn't noticed her all morning (he hadn't really noticed anything) and he watched her walk down the stairs and up the board.  
  
Gohan felt as he did the other night. He wanted just to go up there and kiss her but he controlled his urges. Erasa turned to Gohan and saw he was staring at Videl. "I heard about what happened between you 2 on Friday," Erasa said smiling at Gohan.  
  
"You do?" Gohan said still watching Videl. "Yup! I didn't know you had it in you Gohan! So many guys have tried to get with Videl but you're the first one she's liked." Gohan turned his head towards Erasa. "Then how come she ran?"  
  
"She didn't tell me. I think she was just scared," Erasa said looking at the board. Gohan looked back at Videl, "I want her so bad," Gohan said in a whisper. Erasa smiled at Gohan. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll come around." "Gohan! Erasa! Please be quiet!" the teacher called.  
  
Gohan then remembered the bet he had made with Vegeta. Videl was walking up the stairs and Gohan started breathing a bit heavily. He knew he couldn't win the bet with the way he was feeling.  
  
"Stop staring Gohan," Erasa whispered in his ear making him jump. "Heh, sorry!" "Quiet down people! We still have a lot to cover!" Mr. Brown yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Done Done and Done! Hope you guys liked this Chapter. Not much really happened except Gohan finding out about Goku coming back. Can any of you REALLY picture Vegeta drinking? I can't so I decided on water! =P Well hope you guys like it so please review!  
  
  
  
Flames (or don't even bother!) sent to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Tell me if you want on the mailing list!  
  
  
  
Advertising: The Gohan & Videl Chronicles by gokusgirl is a really good fic! It's about Gohan and Videl going to different colleges and what life is like. I really like it so read it! Haven't read anything else lately… 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I am sooo tired! School totally wears me out… thankfully next week is our last before the summer! Me so happy about that! I bought 'The History of Trunks' today! I think that it's pretty good and I'm really glad that I bought it! I got it for 10 dollars too! =)  
  
This would have been up sooner but Fanfiction.net wasn't working for 2 days for me, which really sucked! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in Japan right now hiding out. Me and my team are working on breaking into Toei Animation and… I've already told you too much! I never told you that ok? *Runs into dark place away from police*  
  
  
  
Last Chapter: Gohan made a bet with Vegeta that he can't resist Videl for more than a week. We found out that Gohan's Father Goku is coming back for a week very soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
  
  
"Now class! I have much to discuss with you about our next project," Mr. Brown said getting groans from the students. "This project will be worth 10% of your grade so it is VERY important for those we want a good grade in this class."  
  
"10%? Is he crazy?" Erasa said to Videl. "It's not that much if you think about it. It's not like you're going to fail is it?" "The project will be a presentation a country of your choice. You will have partners who have already been decided for you," Mr. Brown said handing out the paper with all the information.  
  
"As you can see all the requirements are on the paper in front of you. You will be handing nothing in so your grade is based solely on your presentation. If anybody talks during a presentation they will be marked down considerably."  
  
"Can you believe this? We have to know about their government, resources, education system, economy, and other stuff!" Erasa said in a huff. "I know what you mean. I would love to get paired with someone smart for this project," Videl said.  
  
Erasa turned to Gohan, "I hope we get partnered up!" she said. Gohan smiled, "It's not going to be that hard you know. It says we have 2 weeks to do this and it'll probably only take 4 days to do this. Mr. Brown is being very generous." "Said the straight 'A' student."  
  
"Now I am going to read off the names of whom you will be partnered with," Mr. Brown said. Everyone listened attentively hoping to get a good partner. "Billy and Mary! Joe and Jim! Erasa and Sharpner!"  
  
"Wow! Can you believe that? Now if you and Gohan get paired that'll be so cool!" "We wont," Videl said. "Gohan and Videl!" Mr. Brown called. "Well that concludes everybody and now we will go to the library to look up information."  
  
Gohan didn't hear about him and Videl being paired for he was thinking about how Vegeta had come to his class. "Why, Why did I have to get paired with him?" Videl whispered to Erasa. "I would have thought that you would have been pleased," Erasa replied.  
  
"No! It's going to be so weird because of the other night." "Just pretend that nothing happened. He's probably feeling weird about it too," Erasa said trying to help.  
  
"Come on people lets go!" Mr. Brown called. The class walked down to the library with Gohan not really knowing at why they were going. When they arrived Mr. Brown said, "Everyone get into partners and decide what country you will be doing!"  
  
"Well I'll see you later Videl! Got to pick us a country!" Erasa said walking off. Videl stood alone not wanting to go over to Gohan. She looked over at him and saw that he obviously didn't know what he was doing. She sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Gohan. What country do you want to do?" Videl said not looking him. "You're my partner?" Gohan said with happiness. She nodded and Gohan smiled. They were standing at the front of the library with everyone else already sitting at tables with a book about what they were doing.  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's go look for one to do," Gohan said. Videl nodded and walked into an aisle full of books. She immediately began searching for a book while he just leaned against the self.  
  
It was quiet with everyone studying and Gohan noticed that they were alone in the aisle. His Saiyin side started to kick up and Gohan gripped a book to keep calm.  
  
Videl let out a breath of air and looked at Gohan. "I can't find any good ones. Hey, what's that book in your hand?" Videl said walking over to him and taking the book. "Canada? Okay we'll do this," she said.  
  
Gohan grabbed another book off the self and gripped it. "Yeah, lets do that," he said uneasily. Videl gave him a weird look, "You ok?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey, how come you're holding a book about Finland?" Videl said looking at the book in his hand. "I am? Oh! Um, well I thought that Finland would have been good but no lets do Canada!" Gohan said trying to save himself.  
  
"Right… well come on we have to get started," Videl said walking by Gohan. Gohan gripped the book a little too hard and there were now handprints in it. He threw it on the ground and grabbed Videl's arm making her stop. "Videl I…"  
  
"Goku's coming back?" Gohan immediately let go of Videl's arm as he heard this. He looked around trying to see who had said this. "Yeah my cousin Goku is coming from Nepal where he has been studying the animals there." Gohan saw 2 kids from his class, Randy and Joe, talking about how Joe's cousin was coming back.  
  
Gohan looked back at Videl and saw that his urges were gone. He wasn't in a very happy mood right now either. "What Gohan?" "Huh?" "You said Videl I… but you never finished," Videl said. "Oh it was nothing," Gohan said walking past Videl and over to a table.  
  
"Hey Videl! How are things going?" Erasa said coming up by her. "It's ok but I still think it's a bit weird. We didn't say anything about what happened, he probably doesn't even remember," Videl said crossing her arms at the last statement.  
  
"Don't worry about it! You 2 have to get together to work on the project don't you? You'll probably talk about it then!" Erasa said. Videl sighed, "I don't really want to talk it anymore. Just want to forget it ever happened," she said walking away from Erasa.  
  
  
  
"Don't forget to read chapters 6 through 8 by tomorrow!" Mr. Brown called as the dismissal bell rang. The halls were now filled with students' eager to get home and at the end of the pack was Videl, Erasa, and Gohan.  
  
"I've got to go over to Sharpner's after school so we can work on our project," Erasa said happily. "I thought he was sick, wouldn't he need his rest?" Gohan said. "He called me last night and told me he wasn't going to come to school because he was going somewhere with his Dad but he should be back by now," Erasa responded.  
  
"We need to start working on our project also Gohan. Why don't you come over so we can start," Videl said. "I can't today; I've got some other things to do," Gohan said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said walking off in another direction.  
  
"Wow Videl! I didn't think you'd have the guts to ask him that!" Erasa said teasing her friend. "Shut up! We need to start working on it so I can't wait for him to come around now can I?" Videl replied.  
  
"I guess not. Hey, haven't you noticed that Gohan had been acting sort of different today? I know it's not about you or he would have said something but he looked really distracted about something," Erasa said.  
  
"I saw it too. He was always looking off into space and Mr. Brown kept getting mad at him," Videl said. "Well whatever it is I hope he's ok."  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Gohan yelled walking through the front door of his home. "Oh I'm so glad you're home Gohan! Now Goten is over at Trunks' house so we have time to prepare for your Father coming home!" Chi Chi said enthusiastically.  
  
"I've actually got a lot of homework to do so I'll be in my room," Gohan said walking to his bedroom. Chi Chi followed him there, "Come on Gohan! I need your help with the planning! Can't you put your homework off for a day or 2?" his Mother said.  
  
"I can't," Gohan said getting out his books. "Gohan! Your Father, who we haven't seen in 7 years, is coming back for a week! I thought you'd be a little more excited than this!" Chi Chi said her voice rising a little.  
  
"I'm sorry but you taught that school work comes first remember?" "Stop making excuses Gohan and come help me for Petes sake!" Chi Chi yelled. "I've got a lot of work to do!" Gohan shot back.  
  
"Don't you even care that he's coming back? He's your Father!" Chi Chi yelled. "NO! I don't care that he's coming back!" Gohan yelled standing up in front of her. Chi Chi took a step back, hardly believing what Gohan just said.  
  
"How, how can you say that?" Chi Chi said. "He left us remember? He had the choice of coming back but said NO! He's the one that made it so hard for everyone, for me! Things are going fine and I don't need him coming back and messing that up!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Chi Chi sat down on Gohan's bed shocked at what her son was saying. Gohan was fuming with anger and he needed to get out of the house. "I'm going out," he said leaving his room with the shocked Chi Chi on his bed.  
  
Gohan grabbed his jacket and was walking towards the door. There was a table on his way with a picture of Goku. Gohan stopped and looked at it before hitting it off the table and leaving the house.  
  
  
  
"Dad where are you going?" "I have to go to Tokyo for some business," Hercule replied to his daughter. "How long are you going for?" Videl said a bit upset that her Father was leaving so soon.  
  
"Oh, about a week or so. Now you know all the rules right honey?" Hercule said grabbing his bags. "No boys and no alcohol if I have a party." "Good! Now I have to be going now but if you need to reach me I left some information on the counter. Have a good time!" her Father said walking out the door.  
  
"Yeah you too," Videl said walking to the kitchen. 'Always leaving. He's never home for more than a week,' Videl thought. "Ms. Videl there is someone here to see you," a butler said. "Thanks Jeeves," Videl said leaving the kitchen for the front door.  
  
She turned the corner to the foyer and stopped when she saw whom it was. "Gohan? What are you doing here?" the bewildered Videl said. "Hey. I thought we could work on our project." Gohan said smiling at Videl.  
  
"I thought you were busy though." "Something came up," he said walking over to her. "So can we work on it here?" Gohan asked. "Yeah sure. Follow me," Videl replied. Videl had only taken 2 steps when there was a knock on the door.  
  
She went to answer it (beating the butlers) and saw Sharpner and Erasa standing there. "Hey guys what's up?" Videl said letting her friends inside. "We just came to see if you wanted to do anything," Sharpner said.  
  
"Well I'm supposed to work on my project with Gohan." "Wait, Gohan's here?" Sharpner said surprised. Videl nodded and pointed over to where he was standing. Gohan gave a small wave and walked up to them.  
  
"I thought you were busy," Erasa said to Gohan. "Something came up." "I guess we could hang out here. We don't really need to work on the presentation right now do we?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head and put a hand through his hair. "Don't worry buddy! You have 2 weeks to do this! Don't fret about it," Sharpner teased. "Oh stop it! Come on we'll go into the game room," Videl said leading everyone to the room.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa went right in and began playing air hockey. Gohan looked around the room and saw several arcade games, pool, shuffleboard, air hockey, and a huge big screen TV, and a nice stereo system. "Wow," was all he could say.  
  
Gohan walked over and sat on a couch with Videl soon following. They watched the 2 blondes play for 10 minutes with Sharpner ending up as the winner. "We're going to go get a soda ok?" Erasa said leaving Gohan and Videl alone.  
  
The occupants of the couch sat in silence for a minute. Gohan looked over at Videl and since they were alone and with the way Gohan was feeling it was only natural that he was to move closer to her.  
  
He did so catching Videl's attention. "Um, Gohan?" He had his arm resting on the top of the couch, which moved to her shoulders. "What are you doing?" the nervous Videl asked.  
  
He smiled at her, "What do you think I'm doing?" "Something you shouldn't be doing," Videl said back. "Breaking the rules can be fun though," Gohan said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Videl put her hands on his chest to stop him. He did but stayed close to her. "What is it?" Gohan asked. "I… I'm not sure about this," Videl said avoiding his eyes. "But you're the one that makes me feel this way."  
  
Gohan didn't get a response so he took his arm off of her and left the couch heading towards the exit of the room. Videl watched as Gohan walked away from her and she got a feeling she didn't like. She didn't want Gohan leaving her.  
  
"Wait." Gohan stopped and turned around to see Videl walking towards him. Gohan had his hands in his pockets squeezing his fists together to control himself. Videl soon came up in front on him.  
  
They just stood like that for a minute with Videl looking at the floor obviously trying to decide what to say. Gohan, seeing as this wasn't getting anywhere, decided to say something. "What is it Videl?"  
  
She looked up at him and to him still seemed to be thinking. Gohan looked away from her eyes getting a bit annoyed, as she wasn't saying anything. "You know Videl I mphm," was all he could get out before Videl flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Videl broke away to see the wide- eyed Gohan. "I have to go find Erasa and Sharpner," Videl said leaving the speechless Gohan to his lonesome.  
  
  
  
  
  
Done! I think this Chapter was a bit weird. I had writers block for like 3 hours so sorry if it's weird! It's getting harder and harder to write these Chapters so that's why updates are made are made about every other day or every 2 days. ARG It's so hard to write! If any of you are confused I don't blame ya!  
  
  
  
Send Flames (OR DON'T EVEN BOTHER!) to: son_gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com  
  
Tell me if you want on the mailing list! 


	15. Chapter 15

I am SO sorry everyone. I know that I haven't been updating but since fanfiction.net went down I got side tracked and couldn't think of anything to write. I apologize so much! I am also going on vacation for a month so I wont be able to update again until I get back. I apologize greatly!  
  
Disclaimer: My plan is still underway. I'm currently in Tokyo living in a run down apartment but that wont be for long! Part 2 of my plan to take over DBZ is slowly approaching so I've been hiding out making sure not to be seen until the big day.  
  
Last Chapter: Videl likes Gohan! Gohan and his mom had an argument about Goku coming back from the dead for a week.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
  
  
Gohan walked in the door of his dome shaped home. It was now 8 o'clock and he had just come back from Videl's. It was dark inside his home and it was unusually quiet. He saw that the picture of Goku he had knocked down earlier had been picked up and put back in its original place.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw a note of the table. He picked it and read aloud, "Dear Gohan, I have gone to Bulma's for a while. Will be back late. Love Chi Chi."  
  
He put the note back down on the table and went to the fridge to do what Saiyins did best, eat. As he was rummaging through the food he recalled what happened at Videl's earlier that evening. She had kissed him. Gohan was now positive that Videl was in to him although he wasn't really sure of the relationship situation but he didn't really care about that right now.  
  
Gohan left Videl's quickly after the kiss to keep himself from pouncing on her in front of Sharpner and Erasa. After his "small" snack he dragged himself off to bed where he slept like a light.  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning to silence. He sat up in his bed wondering at why Goten wasn't yelling and why he couldn't hear his Mother's pots and pans in the kitchen preparing breakfast.  
  
He pulled some clothes on and went to investigate this. To his surprise the house was empty when Gohan remembered that his Mother went over to Bulma's and that Goten slept over.  
  
"She must have spent the night also," and sleepily Gohan said. He looked at the kitchen clock to see that it read 10:35. "Wow, I slept in pretty late," Gohan chuckled to himself when something suddenly dawned on him.  
  
It was Tuesday.  
  
At lightening speed Gohan tried to get ready for school as quick as he could. Without the usual atmosphere of Chi Chi or Goten he was totally lost in the morning.  
  
Within 5 minutes Gohan was ready and he charged up to a Super Saiyin and flew out the door and could only be seen as a blur.  
  
"All right class! That's enough time to work on your projects. Please take out your math texts so we can get started on the next lesson for today," Mr. Brown yelled.  
  
"Do you think that Gohan could be sick?" Sharpner asked. "I mean, he looked pretty healthy last night don't you think?" "Who knows but I'm going to kick his ass for missing this class," Videl said.  
  
"Oh come on! You got the brainy guy on your team! He'll probably do all the work," Sharpner teased back.  
  
"I'll be back guys," Erasa said getting up and leaving the room. "Where do you think she's going?" Sharpner asked. "I don't know but did you do last night's homework?"  
  
"I'm so late, I'm so late, I'm late," Gohan, chanted as he raced down the hall. Thunk. "Ow!" Gohan looked down and saw that he had crashed into Erasa. "S-sorry!" Gohan said while helping her up.  
  
"Geez! It's like walking into a wall Gohan!" Erasa said poking his chest. "Say, aren't you a little late?" "Maybe." he said. "You're priceless. So I hear something happened between you and Videl last night," Erasa said changing the subject dramatically.  
  
"Not really. I mean I know for sure that she likes me but that's pretty much it," Gohan said. Erasa eyed him. He started to feel a bit nervous until Erasa stopped the gaze and returned to her bubbly self.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see at how you guys handle this. Come on, we have to get to class," Erasa said walking back to class with Gohan following her.  
  
"Ah, late again Mr. Son?" Mr. Brown said so that he caught the class's attention. Erasa walked back up to her seat while Mr. Brown dealt with Gohan. "Come her Gohan," Brown said.  
  
Gohan silently walked up to his desk. "Listen, I know you're a good student but I can't over look you being late. If you are late one more time I'm going to have to give you detention," Mr. Brown said. Gohan nodded and proceeded to his desk.  
  
"I can't believe that Mr. Brown is giving us a test tomorrow! We just learned how to do the material now he expects us to be experts at it?" Sharpner said frantically.  
  
It was now lunchtime and the four friends sat at their usual table talking about their previous classes.  
  
"Why don't you come over to my place after school Sharpner?" Erasa said. "To study?" he asked. "We could do that," Erasa replied flirtatiously. Sharpner smiled and nodded. "Well I've got to get going. I said I'd meet a friend to give her some notes. See you guys later!" Erasa said while gathering up her things and leaving.  
  
"Me too. Jimmy wants some advice on a test. Bye!" Sharpner said hurriedly while racing out of the lunchroom.  
  
Gohan and Videl now sat alone at the table that used to be full. Suddenly it was very quiet. Videl started to get nervous, as she didn't really know what to say. "So about our project." Gohan said trying to break the ice.  
  
"Uh yeah! We didn't really get yesterday did we?" Videl said with a light flush on her face. Gohan moved closer to Videl and put his face extremely close to hers. Videl was now beat red and, knowing Gohan, was afraid of what he might do.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" Gohan asked teasingly. Videl was now facing forward to avoid his eyes. "I'm not nervous." "Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!" "Yes you are," Gohan laughed. Videl gave him an evil glare before getting up and leaving the table. "Oh come on! Don't be like that!" he yelled to Videl as she walked away not looking back at him.  
  
Gohan quickly picked up his bag and followed Videl. He soon caught up with her and she continued to ignore him. "I was just teasing!" All he got was silence. Gohan soon realized that since lunch wasn't over there was practically no one in the hallway.  
  
Deciding to take advantage of this, Gohan put his arms around her from behind causing her to stop. "You're getting nervous again," Gohan whispered in her ear. Videl slammed her fist into his leg. "I'm not nervous."  
  
Gohan kissed her ear, "Sorry."  
  
Videl turned so that she was now facing him. She started to play with his jacket (A/N- Let's say that Gohan is wearing Jeans, white shirt, and a jacket!) and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Videl looked up as Gohan looked down. Their eyes met and Gohan (the hormonal freak) bent down to kiss her. He was almost at her lips until, "We need to work on the project."  
  
He pulled back amazed that she did that. "What?" "I said we need to work on our project." "Well at least one of us knows how to break a moment," Gohan said letting go of Videl.  
  
"I'm sorry but we actually do need to get started. I don't like doing things at the last minute. Come over after school okay?" Videl said. "Whatever," an upset Gohan said. Videl grabbed his hand and pulled him to start walking with her down the hallway. She led him around for 5 minutes trying to look for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gohan asked. "It's a surprise. there it is!" Videl happily said. Gohan tried to look at what she found but all he saw was an empty hallway with classroom doors. "Uh. where's what?"  
  
They walked up to a brown door, which Gohan had recognized as where the teachers put supplies that they didn't need. "Videl?" He thought she had gone mad by taking him here.  
  
She opened the door and checked the hallway to make sure that no one was there. "C'mon," she said dragging him inside. It was a small room with a table and shelves packed with books and paper. Videl sat on one of the desks while Gohan looked around.  
  
"Hey I read this book when I was 7!" he said. Videl looked at the cover. "Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Are you sure you read that when you were 7?" Videl said not believing. "I think so. It could have been something else but I think I did read this."  
  
"Right. Anyway! Are you just going to look through books the whole time we're in here?" Videl said trying to give Gohan a hint. "Huh?" "God your slow," Videl said putting a hand to head for emphasis. Gohan looked around still not realizing the fact that Videl had brought him in the small room for a reason.  
  
He continued to look through the books until Videl decided that he was never going to understand so she'd have to take some control. Since Videl was wearing a blouse and jeans she decided to try and get his attention. She unbuttoned the first 2 buttons so that her bra was visible. "Gohan?"  
  
He looked up the book he was holding and looked over at Videl. She was sitting on the table with her top unbuttoned and leaning back on her arms. He gently put the book back on the shelf and walked over to her. "I'm really stupid," he said putting his arms around her.  
  
"I noticed," Videl said pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey Sharpner!" "Erasa my love! There you are!" "Oh Sharpner! You're so sweet! Lunch is almost over and I can't go out tonight so how about we go to the usual place?" Erasa said giving Sharpner a light kiss. He agreed and the two blondes hurried through the halls until they reached their destination.  
  
"Have you noticed that no one but us ever use's this supplies room?" Erasa said. "That's because no one is as good as us," Sharpner said. "Well hurry up and open the door! Lunch ends in 5 minutes!" "All right all right!" Sharpner said opening the door.  
  
Upon opening the door Erasa and Sharpner's jaws dropped. Inside they saw Gohan on top of Videl with the two making out. Gohan noticed that someone had opened the door and he sat to see who it was. "Hey guys!" he said happily.  
  
Videl quickly got off the table embarrassed that her 2 friends had walked in. This hadn't phased Gohan at all which made Videl angry. Sharpner barley lifted a finger and pointed toward Videl. "Y-y-you. and h-him?" he said astonished.  
  
Erasa soon had a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you guys! And Videl! I had no idea that you were like this!" "Shut up Erasa," Videl said quietly. Sharpner was still in complete shock while Gohan started looking at books again.  
  
"Y-you knew Erasa? And you didn't tell me?" "Oh Sharpner! You know how shy Videl is, or at least was to these sort of things," Erasa said smiling like mad. "Shut up Erasa!" Videl said.  
  
RRRIIIINNNGGG  
  
"Great now it's time for class. I'll see you guys in there," Videl said grabbing Gohan away from the book and leaving the couple behind. "I was reading that!" "You can read it later," an angry Videl said.  
  
  
  
Done! This chapter wasn't very interesting was it? I'm sorry! It took me 2 days to write this and I still couldn't come up with anything. I'm going to try and write while I'm away but don't expect any updates until September because I get back at the end of August and then school starts and it'll be hectic and I apologize! I have major writers block so while I'm away I'll try to come up with more interesting, funny, ideas.  
  
You may email me at: son_Gohan_ssj2@hotmail.com You may not get a reply for a while but feel free to email me!  
  
Review! But please. no flames! I tried really hard on this chapter but it just didn't turn out right and I left it off at a weird place. Sorry! 


End file.
